


This Love Will Be Your Downfall

by Mollyxxx



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drama, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-07 06:57:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 27,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/428200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mollyxxx/pseuds/Mollyxxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three years after his fall, Sherlock is back. Everything to as it was before, Sherlock and John, partners in solving crimes, Mrs. Hudson, still the landlady and not the housekeeper, and Molly, still caught in the painful unrequited love with Sherlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Everytime You Go

 

_"Thank you, Molly Hooper."_

With that, he kissed me on the cheek and vanished in the dark side of the street. I felt a pain in my chest, a pain that made its way into my eyes, tears flowing uncontrollably. I held on to a lamp post for support. I heard my own sobs grew louder. Oblivious to the people passing by, I carried on crying. Suppressing my cries won't bring him back anyway.

He needs to keep John, Mrs. Hudson and DI Lestrade safe. He decided that keeping a low profile will give him an advantage while he tracked down Moriarty's group. He told me earlier that day that he needs to get out of the country for a while. It won't be much of a problem since his brother  _is_ the government.

_"When will you be back?"_  I asked, looking intently into his eyes, afraid that this will be the last time I'll see them.

_"I do not know, I need to make sure they are safe."_  he answered, with the hint of sadness in his voice.

_"Be safe, Sherlock."_ I told him with a smile of encouragement.

The sides of his mouth curled up into a smile. I looked at him, taking him all in, his face, his cheekbones, his lips and his dark locks hidden in a baseball cap. He was not wearing his signature long coat and blue scarf, instead he is in a blue denim jacket, after all, he did  _'die'_ hours ago. But he still looked amazing to me.

There was a silence. I looked back at all the times Sherlock was in my lab, with his eyes focused on the microscope, keeping still for several minutes. He looked peaceful. I can't help but stare at him while he's focused on his work. Occasionally, he would say _"You are staring at me again, Molly."_ without looking up. That's my cue to get back to work. I felt myself blush at the thought.

_"Umm...Molly?"_  Sherlock's voice brought me back to reality.

_"Yes?"_  I answered absent-mindedly, looking at him questioningly, wishing that he didn't see me blush, well, he is Sherlock Holmes after all, of course he would notice!

_"You too."_  He said quietly. I just stared at him, trying to take in what he just said. I was immersed in my thoughts, I did not notice him lean closer and give me a peck on the cheek. He said thank you and then left.

That was when I started to break down. I let my emotions take over me. I ignore the glances, I have been keeping this inside, I need an outlet or my heart would explode. I cried for a good couple of minutes. After composing myself, I stood up straight, and held on tighter to my coat. I let the sharp, cold air of London dry my tears and started to walk to my flat.

**I should have told him that I love him.**

**  
**


	2. Wish You Stayed

I dragged my feet across the flat, making my way to the sitting room, as my knees seem to have grown weak from the events today. I took off my coat and shoes and left them on the floor. I have no energy to think, let alone pick them up. I crashed with a loud thud on my sofa. I sat there, quietly, unable to sort my emotions, staring blankly at the wall.

I am certain I would have stayed in that position for the next days if Toby had not placed himself on my lap. I looked at him, brushed my still cold fingers against his warm fur.

I lifted him up so that we were eye-to-eye.  _"Thanks for keeping me company."_ He just meowed in return. I stood up and went to get food for him. I put him down as soon as I placed the food on his dish. He ate it all quickly. He must be really hungry. I can't help but smile at the sight.

I have been at St. Barts since this morning.  _ **This morning.**_ My smile disappeared as soon as I recalled what happened.

Sherlock  _died_ today. It was fake though and he asked for my help to do it.

My mind went black as soon as he told me he was going to die. I was scared but I mustered up the strength and asked him what he needed.  _He needed me_. I stayed all night with him, planning his death.

He gave me instructions on what to do and I followed every word he said whole-heartedly. I am fully aware that I might get sacked if this ever comes out but I don't care. This is Sherlock Holmes we are talking about.  _My first love_. If the situation permits, **I would die for him.** It hurts me to see him in this position. All I can do is just be with him 'til the end.

After his supposed death, I have faked his post mortem report and I also brought him the disguise he asked for. He made it clear that I shall not speak of this to John, or anyone at all. Though it breaks my heart to lie to John, I just nodded in agreement to him. We walked out of St. Barts quietly, it's late so there are few people on the streets. He told me bits of his plan while we were walking.

_"I'm leaving the country."_  he pointed out as-a-matter-of-factly. A part of my soul died.

_"Ah, yes. I believe it will be beneficial to your situation."_ I said in a supporting tone.

_"But how?"_  I asked, confused. _"My brother is the government."_ He pointed out.

Just then, every bit of my soul just died. I was hoping he would stay. At the thought of this, my eyes started welling up with tears again. I stood up and made my way to my bedroom, I didn't bother to turn the light on. I landed face down on my bed. I clutched the covers and wrapped myself in it. Face still down on the pillow, I started to cry, louder than I have ever cried before.

\----------------------------------------------

Five days have passed since Sherlock's  _death_. I have not missed a day at work just as Sherlock told me to. A lot of people will be inquiring about the recent events knowing that I was the one who did his post mortem examination and I don't want any speculations rise if I stopped showing up after the incident. So I went on with my day at work, slicing dead people up as I have done hundreds of times before. He did point out that I should act a bit of lonely too since he's a friend of mine.

It was not much of a problem since I am really sad. I couldn't even look at John without wanting to run and cry.

Yesterday, he came by to pick up all the things Sherlock had on during his death. I handed him the bag with Sherlock's clothes and phone. I looked at John, one does not need deducing skills to point out that he hasn't been sleeping and eating.

The tired look on his face and his sudden weight loss said it all.

_"John.."_  I started, not knowing what to say _."He would have wanted you to take care of yourself."_ I continued.

I could clearly see tears forming in his eyes.  _"You are his only friend."_ At that, John looked down and I could very well observe that he's trying to hide his tears. I walked over to him and hugged him. He gave in to my actions and started to cry openly.  _"He cares for you, you know. So please be strong for him."_  I said comfortingly _. "I'm sorry Molly... I know this is difficult for you too. I mean, you do love him a lot."_  John said between sobs. Tears filled my eyes. Tears from the pain seeing John suffering and tears from the pain of not being able to tell John the truth that Sherlock is not dead.

But I should be strong for Sherlock.

John and I stayed like that for a few moments, then he slowly pulled away from my embrace and wiped his tears away.

_"Thanks Molly."_  He said with a smile. I smiled back.  _"Now go home and fix yourself something to eat, okay? Take a rest too."_

His smile said gratitude. I watched him walk out of the room with the hope that he will take into consideration what I said.

I must say, this week has been a tad less emotional than I expect it to be. I seem to be coping well with him leaving.

**I really miss him.**

\----------------------------------------------

One month since Sherlock left. I appear to have been mistaken as I miss him more than ever. I am worried about him.

_Where is he right now? Has he eaten yet? Has he slept yet? He must be focused on tracking_  down Moriarty's group that he doesn't sleep enough. These thoughts have been hunting me for days.  **What if he gets killed?**

I feel a pain in my chest as I thought of this.

It is my day off so I decided not to leave my bed yet. My thoughts went back to Sherlock. I looked back on what I did before. I am a bit confused about myself now. I know clearly that i have no chance with Sherlock, he is married to his work and yet I do everything I could for him, to please him, to make him love me, though I know it will never work. I've loved him for so long. He has made me feel ridiculous numerous times yet I still love him. I know that he showers me with compliments to get his way with me and yet I give in.

He doesn't seem much of an asexual person, really. Considering the attraction he obviously had with Ms. Adler.

The thought of Sherlock and Irene together triggered my tears but I continued with my trail of thoughts, trying to analyze my feelings for Sherlock.

So even if he really did have interest in women, Miss Adler would be the first in line. I doubt that I could even make it in the cut. I am nothing like Miss Adler or anything that he even likes. I am just a pathologist, with small lips and small breasts.

**Why can't I stop loving him?**  At this, tears fell down my cheeks and there is a build up in my chest that resembles that of hurt and despair.

For once, I wish to be loved. I have waited all my life for that time when the person I love will love me back. With Sherlock, that is impossible, yet I still hope. Hoping that my love is enough to change his mind, or his heart.

All my life I was focused on my studies, trying to be the best in each class, choosing assignments over parties. I even restricted myself from falling in love. I did not have suitors back then as I almost never left the house.

To me, love is a special aspect of my life, so I saved myself for that one person I'll truly love. I want that person to be my  _first everything._

It was really difficult but I made it anyway, I am now the youngest and the only woman pathologist working at St. Barts.

Now I can say that I am ready for love. Then there he was, with his dark, gorgeous locks, beautiful eyes and the amazing intellect, I fell in love instantly. Although I never knew how it was to fall in love, I am certain that it's love that I felt with Sherlock. He may be not the friendliest person around but as time passed by, I have become much fond of him and started to accept every bit of him. The only reason I  _'went out'_  with Jim is to make Sherlock jealous but it failed anyway so I ended it with Jim.

I never gave a part of me to Jim because all the time, it is Sherlock I am thinking of.

During the time of his  _'death'_ , I just want to take all of his burdens and sufferings. I hated to see him that way. I would sacrifice my life for him. He made me this way. He made me love him unconditionally.

Ah! silly me! saying all these nonsense about love. I know, somehow, that I'll end up broken hearted but my heart seems to have a mind on its own.

\----------------------------------------------

On my way to work, I thought I saw him at the corner of my eye. The long black coat and his slender frame. I looked around. I must be delusional. I shrugged the thought off and continued on my way to St. Barts. It has been a year and a half since his  _'death'_. I have focused myself on my work and I can say that I've been thinking less about him.

News about his  _death_  has stopped appearing on the frontpage which is a great help. Though at nights, I would often dream of him. But that's about it, I believe  _I have moved on._

As I entered the lab, there is a pile of paperwork on my desk and there are bodies on the operating table. I don't mind. So I put down my coat and bag, sat on my chair and started working on the paperwork. After an hour, I was finished, my back is a bit sore so I decided to stand up and stretch a bit. I walked around my lab. I went to the spot where Sherlock stays often before, I sat in the stool he used to occupy during one of his experiments. I looked at the microscope he used, tracing my fingers on the adjusting knobs he used to hold before. It felt as if I am connected to him once more.

I did not notice the tears fill my eyes. I quickly wiped them away as I realized they were streaming down my face. I stood up and headed for the large cabinets, hoping to find more paperwork. I opened a cabinet and there it was, hanging neatly at the side.  _His riding crop._

The riding crop he used to find out the bruises that appeared on the body. I remember that day really well, he used the riding crop, mercilessly whipping the body of my colleague that just died. I recalled Sherlock was having a bad day then.

I reached for the riding crop and took it for a closer look. I went over to one of the bodies on the table and started hitting it with the riding crop. I hit harder and harder each time, not minding the tears that have been falling continuously.

_"Sherlock!"_  I shouted in despair in-between the hard beatings I was giving the dead body. _"Why do you have to do this to me?"_ I continued.

_"Why do you have this effect on me?"_  " _I worry constantly about you!_ " " _Why is it hard for me to stop loving you?"_ I shouted louder. All the shouting and beating drained my energy.

I slid down the floor, cradled my head in my hands  _"Why, Sherlock why?"_  I sobbed. " _Why does it have to be this way?"_

I sat on the floor and cried my heart out.

After that, I immediately went for my coat and things and fled off St. Barts, leaving unfinished work behind.

The next day, Dr. Stamford walked in to his office, a white envelope sitting neatly on his desk. He reached for it.

" _ **Letter of Resignation"**_


	3. Believe Me

_".. and this one over here, is the omentum."_ I pointed knowingly at the apron-like fatty membrane on the sliced open body on the table. I looked over to my students to see their reactions so far. Some cringed at the sight but most of them took notes.

 _'Very well'_  I thought to myself, considering it probably is the first time my students see a cut up body up close.

 _"Professor Hooper..."_  I looked at where the voice came from, and there I saw at the back of the room was a pale-looking Jamie. She looked very uneasy. She is holding on to a nearby desk for support.  _"May I go outside for a while?",_ she continued.

The rest of the class exchanged glances with each other. I ignored them.  _"Sure, Jamie."_  I answered with a worried smile. She rushed out of the room. The rest of the class burst into laughter.

 _"Now, now, children."_  I said mockingly.  _"That was not nice."_  I continued. They all went silent, probably surprised that I just addressed them like preschool children.

 _"So! On Monday we will be looking at the human brain, rereading your highschool Human Anatomy notes will be good. Go over your notes from today too as I will be giving an oral examination ."_  The class sighed disappointedly in response.

_"That's all. See you next week."_

As the whole class left the room, I went over to my desk at the corner of the room. Jamie came in to get her things.

She seems fine now.

 _"Sorry, Professor Hooper, I did not mean to rush out like that. I am not... mentally prepared."_ She said shyly.

 _"It's okay Jamie, you'll get through it. You just need time."_ I smiled at her.  _"We have an oral exam on Monday about what we discussed today, okay?"_ I continued.

 _"Oh, goodbye then Professor Hooper."_ She said, smiling awkwardly and left.

I sat on my chair and startedto sort my things. I see a lot of myself in Jamie. Her shy personality covers her powerful intellect. She's one of the best students in my class actually. Poor girl. I hope she gets used to the dead bodies I'll be bringing in for lecture.

I stood up and made my way to the body on the table as I have to return it to the school laboratory.

It's been almost two years since I last cut up a body for post mortem examination. I miss those days, but I never thought I would actually enjoy teaching.

So much for spending everyday surrounded by dead people.

 _"Ah! Professor Hooper, I'll take care of that."_  Michael Rutherford, the laboratory manager, said.

 _"Thank you Mr. Rutherford."_  I replied, as he went over to fix the body.  _"How was it this time?"_  He inquired.

 _"They did well, one of my students looked really flushed at the sight though."_  I answered.

 _"I admire your courage, Professor Hooper. I mean, you are the only woman in the Human Physiology department and I also heard you were the youngest and the only woman Pathologist back at St. Barts."_  He continued.

 _"Just trying to impose feminism in London."_ I replied, laughing a bit.  _"I should get going then, see you around Mr. Rutherford."_

I went to the faculty room to pick up my coat and bag. I put on my coat and made my way out to the streets. It is Friday and it's barely 6 in the afternoon so I decided to walk all the way home. No harm in enjoying the fresh air. It's a long way home but I am in the mood for a long walk today.

My mind drifted to what I told Jamie earlier.  _'You just need time.'_

It has been almost 2 years since I left St. Barts and worked as a professor at King's College Medical School and it's three years since Sherlock left.

 _Time heals all wounds_  is what they say. I have found this to be true. Not that I don't love Sherlock anymore.

I love him still.

He is, after all,  _my first love_. I just come into realization that I should focus on the apparent change in my life.

There has not been a day when I don't think about Sherlock. I want to know if he is okay.

_**I love him.** Nothing could ever change that._

The most logical thing to do in this kind of situation is to focus my attention on my work and continue with my life.

_My feelings for Sherlock still intact._

All of Sherlock's closest friends seemed to have coped with his 'death'.

I made it a habit to visit John and Mrs. Hudson every couple of months. I believe it be helpful to all of us. We would just sit and have tea. Talk about Sherlock and his antics. Occasionally, there'd be a moment when we'd all just keep quiet, a tear or two falling slowly.

Apparently, I was right, this  _'therapy'_ we're having is really helpful.

We went on with our lives.

The last time I saw John was a week ago. We went out for tea.

 _"How have you been lately?_ " I asked John after taking a sip from the cup in my hand.

 _"I'm doing great."_  He replied.

 _"I've heard that you are seeing someone_." I said with a grin.

 _"I suppose Mrs. Hudson told you. Mary is her name. A lovely woman, she is."_  John answered.

 _"I have heard you two are serious about each other, am I hearing church bells anytime soon_?" I said jokingly.

He just blushed.

 _"How about you Molly, are you seeing anyone lately?"_ He asked.

 _"No, I quite enjoy teaching. Now I understand what Sherlock meant when he said he was married to his work."_ I answered with a smile. I looked out the window.

 _"You still love him, don't you?"_ He commented.

 _"You know I always have and always will."_  I said, still looking out the window.

There was a silence.

 _"Don't worry about me John. I have never regretted loving him."_ I said with a smile. He smiled too, satisfied with my answer.

We talked about my work, his Mary and Mrs. Hudson's new 'friend'. It was nice seeing him so elated.

After we're through, we made our way out.

 _"I'll see you soon then"_  I told John and he nodded in reply.  _"Say hello to Mary for me."_  And I hugged him for a moment.

 _"I am so happy for you."_  I told him as we parted. He smiled and I went to hail a cab.

I was so lost in my thoughts I did not notice I was already outside my flat. I fished for the keys in my bag. I opened the door and went in.

I placed my coat at the coat hanger and went to the sitting room where I found Toby sleeping on the sofa. I sat beside him and turned on the telly, switching through channels. I suddenly remembered that Love Actually is on Channel 4 at 8:30 pm tonight.

I looked at my watch ,  **8:20 pm.**

I ran to the kitchen to get a box of tissues and I tossed it on the sofa. I am sure I will be crying a lot later.

I then rushed up the stairs to my bedroom to get comfy pillows to hug while watching. I can't hide the grin that I have on. I was too excited to watch Love Actually, as it is my favourite movie of all time.

I opened the door to my bedroom, not bothering to turn the light on, and made my way to my bed.

I was flailing my arms wildly in the bed, trying to feel where my pillows are.

My hands hit something.

And that something growled  _"Ouch!"._

I gasped in shock. I was too scared. My heart stopped for a while. What if it was a burglar, or worse, a killer?  _PANIC MODE_. Okay. Calm down Molly, calm down. You'll make it out alive. Now , think. think. What should you do?

I tried to feel my way to my dresser where a frame stood. It has pointed ends, that will do.

_" You know Molly, If I was a burglar or a killer, you should be dead by now."_

My jaw dropped. That voice. Could it be?

I switched on the lights. There he was, sitting up straight on the edge of my bed. Wearing his purple shirt, with bits of his majestic curls falling down on his forehead.

Oh god, how I love him in his purple shirt. I shook my head to focus on what just happened.

I just looked at him. Eyes wide in surprise. I am trying to recall if I immediately slept after I went home for this might just be a dream.

_"Not working at St. Barts anymore then. You did not get fired, you resigned because of personal reasons, judging by how your lab gown is folded neatly in your closet. It also has been at least a year then, judging by the piles of lesson plan you have on your desk which are worth at least a year, must be a teacher. Your neat outfit says you just got home from work. Your overall get up suggests you are a professor. You are working at King's College Medical School and you walked all the way here from there. Your hair is a bit dishevelled and damp suggesting a drizzle and strong wind, clearly, you did not take a cab. It must have been at least two hours since you left work. Which part of London had experienced drizzle at least an hour ago? Covent Garden. King's College Medicine School is in Covent Garden, that must be the place then."_

I was speechless.

_"Judging by that silly smile you had on as you were looking for your pillows here and you did not even bother to turn on the lights, you must be excited and most likely in a hurry. Why would someone look for pillows and be excited at the same time? The telly is on. Must be a movie then and you are going to cuddle the pillow, I don't know what is the sense in doing that, but from your personality, I know it's something you'd be doing . You left the television schedule magazine open to a movie called Love Actually scheduled at 8:30 pm. That confirms it. It obviously is a movie about love. If you were seeing someone, why would you spend your Friday night watching some sloppy movie when you can go out with him? No boyfriend then. I see you have been taking my advice really well. You are better off not in a relationship. Good for you then."_

I never thought I'd miss his deductions about me. I am so happy to know that he's fine.

I rushed to him and gave him a tackle hug.

I caught him off guard and I landed over him on my bed.

He was stiff.

I hugged him tighter.

Overwhelmed with emotions, I started to cry.

 _"Sherlock, why did you have to do this to us?"_  I cried, using my right hand to pound lightly on his chest.

 _"You left us, John... Mrs. Hudson.."_  I continued. I felt his body relax beneath my embrace.

I lifted my head off his chest and looked at him _. "It's over now isn't it?"_  I asked, hopeful.

_"Yes, Molly, it's over now."_

I just looked at him, with a happy smile on my lips.

Then I remembered I was on top of him. I quickly stood up.

 _"Sorry."_  I muttered.

 _"Fancy a tea?"_  I asked him awkwardly. He nodded. I went out of the room and he followed.

I went to the kitchen to fix us both some tea. He sat on the sofa and turned his attention on the telly _. "You are late for your movie."_  He said.

I sat on the space beside him and handed him his tea. I ignored his last comment _. "Have you told John?"_ ,I inquired.

He was silent.

 _"When are you planning to tell him?"_  I continued.

 _"Tomorrow."_ He replied. I just smiled at him and looked at the telly.

The scene where Emma Thompson's character finds out that her husband is cheating on her is on. It was so emotional, I started to cry.

 _"I don't get the point in all of this. It's just nonsense."_  Sherlock commented.

I glared at him. Though I am surprised at how he took long before actually commenting at how the movie is wrong on every level.

I smiled inwardly.

I am glad that he's back.

As the credits show up, I turned the telly off.

I sighed in contentment.

I looked at him. He seemed to be in his mind palace.

It's almost 11pm.

 _"Umm, Sherlock, it's getting late, you can sleep here if you want."_  I told him, a bit shy about how forward I was.

He stood up _. "Good. I am tired anyway"_ He answered and made his way upstairs. I followed him to my bedroom.

 _"You don't mind, do you?"_  he asked, as he was opening the buttons of his shirt.

 _"No, no, make yourself at home."_ I answered, trying to look away.

 _"I am gonna go get changed."_  I said and rushed to my bathroom.

I took a quick shower, and put on the most decent pyjamas I have and a tshirt.

I went out of the bathroom and I saw him on my bed with one of my father's shirts on.

I climbed awkwardly on the bed and lay down beside him.

 _"Molly, come with me tomorrow."_  He said.

 _"Sherlock, I'm not sure I should be there."_ I answered.

 _"Molly, you do know you count right_?" I smiled at this.

_"And besides, I need someone to hold John off if he decides to kill me."_

_"Hmm."_  I hummed in approval.

Sherlock believes that I count. I am so elated. My heart is overflowing with happiness right now.

The man I have always loved is beside me. I have never thought this will happen, even in my wildest dreams.

He sure made me miserable before, but I am glad that he's back for good. Oh god, how I missed his presence.

**I wish this moment will last forever.**

_"Good night, Sherlock."_  I whispered. He just snored in return. I closed my eyes and fell in deep slumber. 


	4. Home

I opened my eyes.

Soft rays of sunshine are seeping through the curtained window.

I blink a few times, trying to put more sense in me.

I heard steady breathing from my left side.

I recalled what happened last night.

Sherlock has returned.

I smiled.

It feels surreal.

My heart feels warm.

I feel safe.

I shrugged the thought off, we still have to deal with John and Mrs. Hudson today.

I started to become receptive to my surroundings.

Apparently, half of my back is resting on Sherlock's chest, my head nested on his neck.

With my back rising and falling in sync with his chest.

His right hand is resting on my stomach, with both of my hands over his.

I'm afraid this might only be a dream.

I reached up my hand to his face, feeling it under my touch.

The soft rays of early sunshine glowed on his face.

I softly traced my fingers across his closed eyes, his cheek bones, his nose and his lips.

He is real.

My heart did backflips.

Warm feeling of joy filled my whole body.

I brushed my hands on his hand that has been resting on my stomach.

I cradled his hand on mine.

I closed my eyes, savouring the moment.

This is what I've always dreamed of.

I held his hand tighter, wishing we could stay this way.

I opened my eyes and slowly hoisting myself up, trying my best not to wake him up.

As much as I want to stay in his arms all day, we do have a lot to do today.

I stood up.

I smiled at the sight of him in peaceful slumber and closed the bedroom door.

I went down the stairs and made my way to the kitchen.

I went to the cupboard and got some food for Toby.

Then I started to make breakfast. I got some butter, eggs and loaf of bread.

I am going to make  _eggie-in-a-basket_.

I got some oranges and made my way to the juicer.

As I was setting the table, Sherlock came rushing down the stairs.

He looks fresh from the shower and he has his purple shirt on.

_"Good morning, Sherlock."_

_"What is this?"_  he asked, gesturing to the table.

 _"Breakfast."_  I replied.

 _"Come on Molly, we don't have time for breakfast_." he continued.

 _"Look Sherlock, I won't have you fainting if John decides to give you a good beating later_." I said, staring straight at him.

He seems convinced. He sat down and proceeded to eat.

I sat down at the chair across him and ate.

 _"How did you do it?"_  I asked, in between bites.

 _"It took me at least a year to track down the inner workings of Moriarty's group. Apparently, his group extends globally. After Moriarty's death, his next-in-command, Sebastian Moran took over his position. First, I took down each one of the assassins assigned to John, Mrs. Hudson and Lestrade. Then I slowly made my way up to Sebastian Moran."_ He answered.

 _"Did you kill them?"_  I inquired.  _"Oh god, sorry, I didn't mean to ask that."_  I continued.

He looked at me.  _"I just had them sent behind bars with my brother's... assistance."_

 _"Oh."_  I replied.

As soon as we're finished, he stood up.  _"Come on then."_

I just looked at him.

 _"What?",_  he asked.

 _"At least, let me get dressed properly."_ I answered.

 _"Fine"_ , he submitted to my request and made his way to the sitting room.

 _"Be back in a moment."_  I told him and rushed to my bedroom.

I took a really quick shower, brushed my teeth and put on a floral blouse and tan-colored pants.

I fixed my hair a bit and rushed downstairs.

Sherlock is on the sofa, with Toby on his lap, his hand brushing Toby's fur.

 _"I'm ready."_  I told him.

He put Toby on the sofa and stood up. We made our way outside and he hailed a cab immediately.

I locked my flat and followed him.

He looked a bit nervous as soon as we were inside the cab.

We rode in silence.

I am a tad nervous too, I don't know how John will take this news and he'll probably hate me for keeping it from him.

We got off in front of 221B Baker Street. He handed the cabbie a few notes.

I walked up to him.

 _"Shall we?",_  I inquired, gesturing to the door.

I took his silence as a yes. I walked up the steps and knocked.

 _"John!"_  I greeted him as soon as he opened the door, trying my best to hide my nervousness.

 _"Ah! Molly, come right i-"_  He stopped abruptly as soon as he saw the tall man behind me.

His mouth was open in shock.

Sherlock walked up.  _"John, I've seen you have been paying for my share too. I'll pay you back in time."_

With that, he went pass through John and made his way upstairs.

John just stood there in shock. I gave him a worried look.

He ran upstairs and I just followed him, a bit hesitant.

 _"What the fuck is this?"_  John shouted at Sherlock.

John looked like he's going to blow his top off.

 _"John, if this is about the flat rent, I told you, I'll pay you , okay."_ Sherlock just answered.

 _"Oh, fuck! wank! bugger! Shitting arsehead and hole!"_ John screamed.

 _"I see you've had some additions to your vocabulary."_ Sherlock replied.

John looked bowled over.

_"Sherlock, you were dead. I saw you jump off. I saw your bloody pulseless body! I even attended your funeral."_

_"I believe it was the most proper thing to do at that time."_ Sherlock just answered.

 _"The most proper thing to do?",_  John commented in disbelief.

 _"John, Sherlock is right, Moriarty had assassins set to target you, Mrs. Hudson and DI Lestrade."_  I intervened.

Sherlock nodded in affirmation.

 _"I suppose you helped him on this, Molly, yeah?"_  John said.

I nodded guiltily in return.

John took a deep breath.

Before I could even react. John rushed to Sherlock and gave him a jab right up his face.

Sherlock almost stumbled at the impact but he just smiled at John.

John, a bit breathless at what he did, hugged Sherlock tightly.

They just stood there like that for a moment.

I smiled at this.

 _"You have your friend back then."_  I said happily.

John pulled away and went to the cupboard.

Sherlock's lower lip is bleeding.

John got back with a first aid kit, and motioned Sherlock to sit down.

Sherlock does as he is told and John tended to his bleeding lip.

 _"What do you mean about the assassins?"_  John asked.

 _"Ouch!"_  Sherlock growled as John was putting some ointment on his lip.

 _"Sorry"_  John muttered.

 _"Moriarty wanted me to kill myself and tell everyone that I was a fake. Before he killed himself, he told me that he placed assassins to target you, Mrs. Hudson and Lestrade. They will kill all of you if I didn't take the jump. I figured this is how he wants it to end the night before, so I asked for Molly's help to fake my death. I moved out of the country and learned about the inner workings of Moriarty's group. I first tracked down all the assassins, then I went after Sebastian Moran, Moriarty's next-in-command. That's it. "_ Sherlock answered.

 _"There, finished."_  John stood up and returned the first aid kit to the cupboard.

Sherlock looked at me, smiled and mouthed  _'Thank you'_.

I just smiled back, glad that everything's going well.

 _"I see you are seeing someone John, and you are serious about her."_ Sherlock mentioned, proud of his deducing skills.

 _"I didn't say anything."_  I told John.

 _"I am glad you are back, mate."_ John told Sherlock, smiling.

Just then, Mrs. Hudson walked in.

 _"Molly, you're here. John, I brought you some Oolong tea, Mary loved that didn't she?"_ Mrs. Hudson said as she handed John a box.

 _"Mrs. Hudson, could you make me a cuppa, that would be lovely, thanks."_ Sherlock said.

 _"I'm your landlady not your housekeeper, dear."_ Mrs. Hudson said and looked at Sherlock.

 _"Sherlock! dear."_  Mrs. Hudson exclaimed, walked over Sherlock and embraced him.

 _"But you were dead."_  Mrs. Hudson continued.

 _"It was for the greater good, Mrs. Hudson."_  Sherlock answered.

 _"I see you have acquired a new friend Mrs. Hudson, when can I meet him?"_ Sherlock asked knowingly.

 _"I'm going to make you some cuppa, just this once dear, I'm your landlady, not your housekeeper."_  Mrs. Hudson said, ignoring Sherlock's question and went downstairs.

 _"Does Lestrade know about this?"_  John inquired.

Sherlock took John's gun from the drawer and shot through the window three times in response.

 _"He will in a moment."_  Sherlock answered, putting the gun back to the drawer.

I am glad that the building upfront is unoccupied.

 _"Jesus, Sherlock! I could have phoned him!"_  John exclaimed.

 _"This one's quicker."_  Sherlock replied.

He was right.

Lestrade came running up the stairs.

 _"John, what happened?"_  he asked John, with panic showing on his face.

He looked over to Sherlock and gasped in surprise.

 _"Sherlock.."_  He muttered, not sure if the person in front of him is real.

 _"Ah Lestrade, I was hoping you would come. No worries my friend, I have finished the work for you. I tracked down Moriarty's group for the last three years, and I have put down the assassins assigned for each one of you. And I also did the privilege of destroying his group and Sebastian Moran. Now tell me, Lestrade, do you have a case for me and John?"_ Sherlock answered in a single breath.

Lestrade motioned the cops, telling them that he got this.

 _"What exactly is going on here?"_  Lestrade asked, still confused.

 _"Apparently Moriarty had assassins targeting us: me, you and Mrs. Hudson. He wanted Sherlock dead. So Sherlock did the_ _ **most proper**_ _thing to do and faked his death."_  John answered in Sherlock's behalf.

Lestrade still looked confused.

 _"Each and every member of Moriarty's group is behind bars, well, except Sebastian Moran, apparently, he ended up dead after our confrontation . No need to worry Lestrade, Mycroft did the honour of sorting things out for you. "_  Sherlock said in a confident tone.

As if on cue, Mycroft walked in, in that confident gait of his.

 _"Brother, I knew you'd come."_  Sherlock addressed his brother mockingly.

 _"Here's the whole report regarding Moriarty's group. No need to worry, Lestrade, you just need to hand this in to your supervisor, no questions asked."_ Mycroft said as he handed Lestrade a pile of papers.

 _"I believe my work here is done."_ Mycroft commented and made his way out.

 _"Now Lestrade, do you have a case for John and I?"_  Sherlock repeated his question.

 _"You git."_  Lestrade replied and smiled.

 _"How did you do it? I saw your lifeless body."_  Lestrade asked.

 _"Now, Lestrade, that would be Molly and mine's secret."_  Sherlock answered while looking at me.

Mrs. Hudson came up with a tray on her hands.

 _"Sherlock, I heard some commotion, what did you do_?" She looked at the broken window.

_"Sherlock! That's coming out off your rent, young man."_

Sherlock just gave Mrs. Hudson a smile.

 _"Mrs. Hudson, where is this friend of yours? We'd like to meet him."_  Sherlock inquired.

Mrs. Hudson ignored Sherlock's question and handed tea to everyone.

We all sat down and had tea.

Exchanged a few laughs,

glad that everything's starting to get back to how it was before.


	5. Human

_"Why's it always the hat photograph?" Sherlock said exasperatedly at the newspaper on his hands._

_"Three years and it is still THAT photograph." Sherlock continued._

_"I told you it won't pass, the press will always turn on you." John muttered._

_"Hmm, and you are still **Bachelor** John Watson." Sherlock told John._

_John stood up and snatched the newspaper from Sherlock. "They still put that in? Goodness! What are they trying to impose?"_

_"It still bothers you, now, doesn't it?" Sherlock said as he fiddled with his violin._

_"How did you fake your death anyway?", John asked, ignoring Sherlock's last statement._

_"I can't tell you John, you might get ideas and try them out yourself." Sherlock answered nonchalantly._

_Just then, Sherlock's phone rang._

_He answered. His brows furrowed as he listened._

_"We'll be there." he replied and placed the phone on his pocket._

_"Who was it, Sherlock?" John asked._

_"Lestrade has a case for us. Come quickly John!" Sherlock replied with a huge grin on his face as he put his coat on._

_John smiled at the sight of his elated friend._

_"Oh god, how I missed this.", John said as he followed Sherlock down the stairs._

_Mrs. Hudson saw them making their way outside 221B._

_"Look at you two, so happy." Mrs. Hudson told them._

_"Ah, Mrs. Hudson, there has been a murder!" Sherlock exclaimed happily._

_"Oh, is there now." Mrs. Hudson commented._

_"The game, Mrs. Hudson, is on." Sherlock said as he and John rushed outside._

* * *

_"I'll post the results tomorrow."_ I told the class, wrapping up the examination.

 _"Okay, let's take a break first. Be back in 15 minutes, okay?"_ I ordered the class and made my way out to the school laboratory.

 _"Professor Hooper, good afternoon."_  Mr. Rutherford greeted me as soon as I stepped inside.

 _"Good afternoon, Mr. Rutherford."_  I greeted back.

 _"What can I do for you today?"_  he asked.

 _"Brains."_  I answered plainly.

 _"Oh, I'll get it for you."_  He answered.

 _"I'm a tad nervous though.",_  I said.

 _"Last semester, two of my students fainted at the sight of the brain.",_  I continued.

 _"Holding off won't do any difference."_  He commented as he placed the tray with the brain in front of me.

 _"You're right, they'll have to deal with this sooner or later anyway, no point in holding back."_  I agreed.

_"Professor Hooper, I will be leaving off work early today." He said as he handed me the key._

_"Oh, good. I'll lock up then."_  I replied.

 _"I'm sorry, Professor Hooper, just have to deal with a problem at home."_  He said apologetically.

 _"No, it's quite fine. Don't worry about it. I understand."_  I replied.

 _"Well, I should get back to my class now, see you around."_  I told him and brought the tray with the brain towards the class room.

* * *

_"Fill me in." Sherlock said as soon as he walked up to Lestrade, with John just a few steps behind him._

_"Adam Langley, 43 years old, unemployed, found here an hour ago by an officer doing his daily rounds, severe blow in the head, and dead for at least 2 hours. Clues suggest robbery. Apparently, his car's tires got flat, and that's when the robber attacked him." Lestrade said as he handed Sherlock and John latex gloves._

_"Make it quick." Anderson retorted as Sherlock and John went to the crime scene._

_Sherlock ignored Anderson and turned his attention to Sgt. Donovan. "Sgt. Donovan, I see you're a regular at Anderson's place and you've been tending to his floor really well. How much is he paying you?"_

_Sgt. Donovan was speechless._

_Sherlock strutted off to take a closer look at the body. John laughed inwardly._

_"John, tell me what you make up with all of this." Sherlock told John, gesturing to the dead body._

_John knelt down and looked closely at the body._

_"Parts of his skull seem fractured, suggesting repeated blow in the head with a blunt object. It must have rained earlier because the blood on the man's face faded, his hair and clothes are damp, as well as the expanse of the area. "_

_"Good deduction, John." Sherlock commented as he looked closer at the body._

_He looked under the body and scribbled something on his black notebook. He got his magnifying lens and focused on the ears of the victim. There is water in the victim's ears. **Quite odd.**  He thinks._

_He got a dropper and vial from his coat pocket, used his dropper to retrieve a water sample from the victim's ears and placed it in the vial._

_John just watched Sherlock go about his work._

_Sherlock stood up and looked around._

_Nearby, the victim's car is situated._

_He looked at the car's tires, and took down notes. He looked inside the victim's car, and took some more notes._

_"Can you give me his address?" Sherlock requested from Lestrade._

_"What do you think about this?" Lestrade inquired._

_"Clearly, it's not robbery. Someone has been plotting to kill him. He's been dead for 5 hours. The killer's just clever enough to make it look like he's only been dead for 2 hours." Sherlock answered._

_"I need to run some tests first, I'll get your man." Sherlock said as he took the paper from Lestrade and walked away from the crime scene._

_"John, I need you to go to his place. Talk to his neighbours. Inquire about his life. I'll phone you later." Sherlock told John as he handed him the paper._

_"Wait, where are you going?" John asked._

* * *

I placed the brain at the table in front of the classroom.

I motioned for the students to come closer.

I looked at their faces, trying to  _'deduce'_ what they're thinking.

Most of them just looked closely at the brain.

I looked over at Jamie, she looks fine.

_Very well, no signs of possible fainting._

_"Okay! Now class, if you look closely, this rounded structure here just behind the brain stem, is the cerebellum. The cerebellum is in charge of the maintenance of posture and balance and the coordination of our movement."_  I pointed at the area.

They took just took notes and nodded in apprehension.

 _"This large area over here is the cerebrum. It is composed of cerebral hemispheres, which are connected by a deep bridge of nerve fibres called the corpus callosum and are separated by a layer called the falx cerebri.",_  I added.

I've managed to discuss and point out each part of the brain in the next hour, occasionally asking the class questions to see if they're keeping up.

_"That's all today class, see you tomorrow."_

I walked over to my desk and arranged my things as soon as I dismissed the class.

I remembered that I have to return the brain to the laboratory and lock up.

The doors burst open and Sherlock walked in.

 _"Sherlock!",_  I exclaimed, surprised at his sudden appearance.

 _"How did you even get in here?"_ I inquired.

 _"Oh that's easy, I just told them that I'm your boyfriend and it's our anniversary today so I came to surprise you. "_  Sherlock said confidently.

This man, I hate him for making me fall in love with him no matter what he does.

And now he's posing as my boyfriend.

 _"Oh god! People will definitely talk."_  I exclaimed absent-mindedly.

 _"Oh sorry, Sherlock, it's not you, it's just..."_ I muttered.

 _"Molly, I know you're not good at relationships, if you're going to be in, at least, a fake one, have it with me then. At least you know I'm not a psychopath, consulting criminal. Besides, it will be beneficial to both of us."_  He answered.

god, why does he have to bring up _Jim from IT_ every time.

 _"In what way is this beneficial to me?"_ I asked him.

 _"Molly, I need your help on this one."_  Sherlock continued.

 _"Sherlock, this is not St. Barts anymore, you can't just walk in and ask to use the laboratory."_  I told him.

 _"Apparently, I just did walk in and now I'm asking you to let me use the lab, it won't be long, just a few tests."_  He responded.

He's looking at me with those eyes again, and  **the look**. Oh goodness, his charm still works perfectly with me.

I took a deep breath.

 _"Okay, just this once, okay?"_ I told him.

I took the tray with the brain and we went to the laboratory.

It's a good thing Mr. Rutherford had some things to tend to.

He started working as soon as we went inside.

 _"Could you run this on the centrifuge?"_  He said, handing me a test tube without looking up from the microscope.

The door opened.

_"Professor Hooper, are you i-?"_


	6. Salt Skin

Michael Rutherford walked in.

Dumbstruck at what he saw.

Sherlock glanced up from the microscope, and looked at the man at the door.

Quite oblivious to his presence, he went back to observing the specimen under the lens.

 _Around early 40s, passed by a coffee shop before turning up here, had a mochaccino and muffin, judging by the corners of his mouth and bits of crumbs on his jacket. Does not look much like a professor, must be an administrative officer._  Sherlock thought to himself.

Molly did not know what to say.  _"Mr. Rutherford, this is Sherlock Holmes. I was just trying to help him with a case. I'm sorry Mr. Rutherford. I know this is against the rules. I promise it -"_

 _"No need to worry, Professor Hooper."_  Michael cut her off as he made his way to Sherlock.

 _"Mr. Holmes. I am honoured to meet you. I have always known that you were not a fake. I am Michael Rutherford, the laboratory manager."_ Michael said, offering his hand to Sherlock.

 _"Nice to meet you."_  Sherlock said and shook Michael's hand.

Michael Rutherford turned to face Molly.

_"Professor Hooper, thank you for bringing Mr. Holmes here. I have always wanted to meet him. Don't worry. You can use the laboratory anytime, I won't tell a thing about this."_

Molly smiled with relief.  _"Oh, Mr. Rutherford, thank you very much."_

 _"I'm glad I could be of help."_  Michael replied.

 _"Professor Hooper, I just came here for the key but clearly, you'll need it for future use_." Michael continued.

 _"Oh, the key, here."_  Molly handed it to him.

 _"No, Professor Hooper, you can keep that one. I have a duplicate at my office. Use it whenever you need access to the laboratory."_ Michael suggested, glancing at Sherlock.

 _"Mr. Rutherford, thank you for understanding."_  Molly replied.

 _"I'll leave you two then. "_ Michael said.

 _"Goodbye, Mr. Rutherford"_ Molly responded.

Sherlock looked up to acknowledge him leaving.

 _"That was quite easier than expected."_  Sherlock commented.

 _"Sherlock, that does not mean you can go strutting in here anytime you want."_ Molly said.

 _"He said I could come anytime."_ Sherlock said as-a-matter-of-factly.

Molly just glared at him.

 _"Fine, I'll tell you beforehand."_ Sherlock submitted.

* * *

I ran the test tube on the centrifuge for several rounds then gave the test tube back to Sherlock.

 _"What does Lestrade have for you?"_ I inquired.

 _"Dead man, apparently murdered, the killer made it look like robbery that lead to homicide."_ Sherlock said.

 _"What is this you're looking at ,then?"_ I inquired further.

 _"It rained on the area where the body was found. There is a copious amount of water on the victim's ears. He is laying flat on his back, don't you think it's odd for rainwater to make its way to the ears of the victim. I'm trying to identify where this liquid came from."_ Sherlock replied.

 _"Can I have a look?"_  I asked.

Sherlock stood up and made way for me.

I looked intently at the liquid under the microscope, observing it for a minute while trying to recall my knowledge regarding this.

 _"There are several traces of phytoplanktons. This is most likely from a lake, the littoral zone, to be exact. So it means, the killer submerged the body in the littoral zone of a lake."_  I stated.

 _"That makes sense now, the killer made it seem that the man has been dead for a few hours to bid him time. So he put the body in the lake for a while."_ Sherlock exclaimed, almost too excited.

 _"Come on Molly, let's go."_  Sherlock said.

I put the laboratory in order and locked up.

We made our way outside.

Sherlock slowly placed his arms on my waist and pulled me closer to him.

Oh dear, what is he doing now ? As much as I liked the feeling of his body against mine,

I tried to pull away but he just held on to me tighter.

 _What's going on in this man's mind?_  I asked myself.

Just then a security officer smiled at me and Sherlock.

I see what he's trying to do now.

I smiled awkwardly at the officer.

Sherlock then leaned closer and planted a kiss on my temple.

My heart is pounding so loudly I could hear it.

There are butterflies in my stomach.

The security officer posed a 'thumbs-up' at us.

I feel myself blush. I'm sure he'll notice it but I just hope he won't mention it.

As soon as were outside, he faced me.

 _"Molly, you're blushing again."_  Sherlock mentioned.

I just looked down.

 _"Thank you for your input, Molly."_  Sherlock said as he hailed a cab and left.

I sighed and hailed a cab for myself.

* * *

 _"John, did you go as I instructed you to?"_  Sherlock asked through the phone.

_"Good. Meet me at the Lake in Chiswick House grounds. It's at least 50 meters from the crime scene."_

* * *

It is half past 4 when Sherlock met with John.

 _"What did you find out?"_  Sherlock inquired.

 _"Mr. Langley sold antique furniture as a source of income. Two years ago he lost his family to a fire that consumed his source of living as well, leaving him with nothing. Months after that, he was able to rebuild his house, he even got himself a fancy car. An extravagant man he was, his neighbours said. His neighbours however, saw him leave his house hurriedly at around 6 am today."_  John answered.

 _"Hmm, interesting."_  Sherlock said as he walked up the road near the lake, looking carefully at grassy areas right beside the road.

He saw a couple of metal spikes concealed by the grass. He picked one up and placed in his pocket.

A few meters from where he found the spikes were skid marks.

 _"I got it!"_  Sherlock exclaimed and made a run back to the crime scene.

John followed him, not quite sure of what just happened.

Sherlock made his way to the victim's car. Took the metal spikes and compared it with the holes on the tires.

A smile appeared on Sherlock's lips.

Sherlock walked up to Lestrade.

 _"Langley was not murdered here, he was murdered at a lake nearby, fifty meters from here. There are no skid marks on near the place where the victim's car is situated. There's also no sign of what punched holes on the tires. He was killed 5 hours before you found his body today. Apparently, the killer wanted to take advantage of the time he had."_  Sherlock told Lestrade, motioning Lestrade to follow him to the lake.

 _"There, covered by the blades of grass are metal spikes which the killer positioned on the road to punch holes on the tires, making the car go out of control, thus the skid marks. The victim then went outside to check on the tires. This is when the killer attacked."_ Sherlock said pointing on the skid marks.

Then, they made their way to the lake.

 _"Sherlock! Over here."_  John shouted, pointing at a round boulder.

 _"There's your murder weapon."_  Sherlock told Lestrade, pointing at the boulder with traces of blood.

 _"You said he was dead 5 hours when we found his body. How is that possible, tests show he was dead for only 2 hours then."_  Lestrade asked.

 _"Great question Detective Inspector, apparently, the killer submerged the victim's body on the lake for a few hours, as he transferred the victim's car strategically to where it is now and got rid of the metal spikes. A human body decomposes four times slower in the water than on land. The killer then dragged his body to where it is now."_  Sherlock responded.

 _"How did you know that?"_  Lestrade asked as they made their way back to the crime scene.

_"The killer must have thought that the gods are on his side when it rained. Not for long. There's water on his ears. The victim is laying flat on the ground, it's impossible for rainwater to make their way through the victim's ears. The scratches on the back of the victim's shoes suggest that the victim was obviously dragged with the killer supporting the upper body. "_

Sherlock went to the victim's car and went through the victim's phone. He looked around the car. He found a card.

 _"This is your man."_  Sherlock said as he handed Lestrade the card.

 _"Stefan Giour, he's the owner of BlueWater Company. What made you say he killed Langley?"_  Lestrade inquired.

" _Two years ago, Langley lost everything to a fire. This guy helped Langley and gave him money. However, Langley did not make use of his resources well and ended up spending every last bit of it. Just recently, BlueWater Company gone bankrupt so now Giour's asking Langley for the money, but Langley obviously doesn't have it. Langley had several missed calls from Giour, he is obviously avoiding him and makes a run for it. Bad for him, Giour knew about this and plotted on killing him. He killed him, got his money and made it look like robbery. An act of desperation, really, this is. Quite easy really."_  Sherlock said confidently.

Lestrade considered what Sherlock is imposing and ordered his people around.

 _"Sherlock, you still have it in you."_  John commented as they exited the scene.

 _"Of course I do, it's not something I could just turn off._ " Sherlock answered.

* * *

I just finished reading a section from my lesson plan. So I went to the sitting room for some quality time with Toby. I turned the telly on as I sat comfortably on the sofa. Toby climbed on my lap and purred. I stroked his fur with my free hand, the other fiddling with the remote.

Nothing good is on so I turned off the telly. I put Toby down and made my way to my bedroom.

I lay comfortably on my bed, stretching my limbs in all directions.

I yawned.

My thoughts drifted to earlier.

Sherlock held me close to him. That's a first.

I sighed loudly in contentment.

Then the sound of Toby  _meowing_ filled the silent room.

It was my phone.

I reached for it.

I just smiled.

**I'll come by tomorrow.** **-SH**


	7. Starry Eyed

_"Professor Hooper, I'd be going off work early again today. I hope you understand."_  Michael told

Molly as soon as she entered the laboratory.

 _"Of course, I don't mind."_  Molly replied.

 _"So, what can I do for you today?"_  Michael asked.

 _"Oh, no bodies today. I just came by to thank you."_  Molly replied.

 _"You're very much welcome, Professor Hooper. How did you meet Sherlock Holmes anyway? "_  Michael continued.

 _"Back at St. Barts, he would often come around to check on the dead bodies. Sometimes, he would use my laboratory for his experiments."_  Molly answered.

 _"Oh, I see. "_  Michael commented.

 _"I should get to my class now, goodbye Mr. Rutherford."_ Molly said.

* * *

 _"You have 2 hours to finish the test."_  I told the class as I handed the papers.

 _"You may now begin."_  I continued as I went to my desk.

I worked on some paperwork.

 _"Okay class, time's up."_  I said as I collected the papers.

_"See you tom-"_

The doors burst wide open.

And in comes Sherlock with a bouquet of flowers.

I was shocked, the whole class is shocked too.

The next thing I know, Sherlock walks up to me, gives me a kiss on the cheek and hands me the bouquet.

The class murmured as they went out of the room.

 _"Oh god, Sherlock, what was that about?"_ I asked Sherlock.

 _"I believe I'll be coming here often so I should give your students a head start."_  Sherlock answered.

 _"Okay, what is it this time?"_  I inquired.

 _"I need reagents for my research about Mono Lake bacteria and Arsenic."_  Sherlock replied.

As soon as we were inside the laboratory, he retrieved 4 vials from his coat pocket and made his way to the microscope.

_"Molly, test the pH levels of these water samples."_

I took the vials from him and did as he said.

 _"So, Sherlock, how is it with John and Mrs. Hudson?"_  I asked, trying to make a conversation.

_"Apparently, Mrs. Hudson is busy with her new friend, always going out to have tea with him every afternoon. And John, he's always out with Mary. Clearly, I don't see the need for such kind of relationships. It's dull. Now, Molly could you hand me the glass slides. "_

I handed him a box of glass slides.

_"It seems that everyone had been busy "building" such kind of relationships since my death. Even Lestrade is back with his wife. Well, except you, Molly. I am glad you finally put a stop in attempting to be in such kind of relationships."_

oh Jesus Sherlock, you don't have to rub it in. I thought to myself.

Sherlock continued with his experiment.

I just stood in a corner and watched him work.

His fingers moved slowly as he adjusted the knobs on the microscope.

His eyes focused.

 _"You are staring again, Molly."_ He said.

I turned to the drawers and pretended to arrange the bottles.

oh how I missed him.

 _"I'm through with the tests_." Sherlock said as he finished writing on his black notebook and placed it in his coat pocket.

We made our way out of the laboratory and I locked the room.

As we made our way out of the building,

I felt his hand held mine.

 _"Act like you are in-love."_  He whispered to me as we passed by a security officer.

No need to, I already am. I thought to myself.

Sherlock hailed a cab.

Ah, there he goes again, running off.

Sherlock got in the cab.

 _"What are you waiting for, Molly? You are coming with me."_  He said.

Still confused, I got in the cab.

 _"Where are we going, Sherlock?"_ I asked him.

 _"John told me to invite you for dinner tonight, Mary's coming."_  He replied nonchalantly.

 _"You should have told me earlier."_ I answered.

_"What difference does it make?"_

* * *

Molly and Sherlock got off in front of 221B.

Sherlock opened the door and went inside.

Molly followed him.

 _"Sherlock, up here!"_  John shouted.

Sherlock and Molly climbed up the stairs.

 _"This is utterly breath-taking!"_  Molly exclaimed as they went up rooftop.

 _"Molly, I'm glad you came!"_  John greeted.

 _"John, what's with all these mess?"_  Sherlock asked.

There are cushions on the floor.

There's also a small table in the middle filled with food.

Small candles illuminated the whole area.

 _"Please, Sherlock, be nice. John prepared all of this."_  Molly told Sherlock.

" _It is really beautiful, John."_  Molly told John.

" _Thank you."_  John replied.

 _"Where's Mary?"_  Molly asked.

 _"She'll be here in a few minutes."_  John answered.

 _"And Sherlock, please try not to be yourself. Okay?"_  John told Sherlock.

 _"You shouldn't have invited me."_  Sherlock retorted.

 _"Mary wants to meet you."_  John answered.

 _"I'll be myself then."_  Sherlock answered back.

John just sighed.

 _"I'm sorry, Molly, inviting you on such short notice."_  John told Molly.

 _"Apparently, I was forced. It's okay John, I'd love to meet Mary."_  Molly answered.

 _"I'll wait for Mary downstairs then, please make yourselves comfortable."_ John said as he headed for the exit.

 _"You could see the whole London from up here."_  Molly said as she sat down.

 _"It's all rubbish."_  Sherlock commented.

 _"I think it's lovely."_  Molly answered back, glaring at Sherlock.

* * *

John returned, a blond haired woman just a few steps behind him.

John ushered the woman to the table and sat at the seat across her.

" _You must be Doctor Hooper, John has told me about you. I am Mary Morstan."_  Mary said as she turned to face Molly.

 _"Oh please, call me Molly. It's a pleasure to meet you."_  Molly answered.

 _"You must be Sherlock Holmes."_  Mary said, turning to face Sherlock.

 _"Yes, I am. Otherwise, who would I be?"_ Sherlock answered.

John glared at Sherlock and gave an apologetic look to Mary.

Mary just smiled.

* * *

 _"Molly, John told me you are a professor."_  Mary said, in between bites.

 _"King's College Medical School. I have such lovely students. I never thought I'd actually love teaching."_  Molly answered

 _"How about you?"_  Molly continued.

 _"Nurse, for 15 years now. Working at Hillingdon Hospital. Served in Africa not too long ago. Was engaged before but broke it off with him. "_  Sherlock interrupted.

 _"Goodness Sherlock! Take a day off!"_  John exclaimed.

 _"I'm so sorry Mary."_  John said.

 _"Quite right, Mr. Holmes. Except that I'm working at Mount Vernon Hospital."_ Mary said, smiling.

 _"Oh, how could I miss that! There's always something a bit off."_  Sherlock said exasperatedly.

John look impressed at how Mary handled Sherlock's deductions.

* * *

 _"John, thank you for the amazing dinner."_ Molly commented.

John smiled and stood up.

 _"I'm just going to escort this lovely lady to her home."_ John said, helping Mary stand up.

 _"It was a pleasure to meet you."_  Mary said to Molly and Sherlock.

 _"Likewise."_  Molly answered.

Sherlock nodded.

John and Mary made their way out.

* * *

Molly tilted her head back and looked at the stars above.

 _"The stars are so beautiful."_  Molly commented.

Sherlock just continued plucking at the strings of his violin.

 _"When I was younger, my dad and I used to look at the stars and make up pictures from it."_  Molly said.

 _"My dad and I used to call that one 'the rose'."_  Molly said pointing towards the stars.

Sherlock looked up to where Molly is pointing.

 _"See how it forms like one?"_  Molly continued.

 _"All I see is a multitude of fixed luminous points."_ Sherlock answered.

 _"For once, can't you just appreciate its beauty?"_  Molly replied.

 _"That small star over there, is me, and the one right beside it, is my dad."_  Molly said pointing up.

 _"How feeble! In several years, they'll just fade out like they never existed."_  Sherlock commented.

 _"Why do you always have to do that?"_ Molly said as she stood up.

Sherlock just looked at her.

Molly got the bouquet and threw it towards Sherlock's direction.

She picked up her bag and walked quickly towards the exit.

Sherlock grabbed her by the wrist.

 _"I'm sorry."_  Sherlock said.

Molly tugged on her wrist but Sherlock did not let go.

 _"Forgive me, Molly. Please stay."_  Sherlock continued.

Sherlock let go of Molly's wrist.

 _"I'm sorry, Molly."_ Sherlock said.

Molly put down her things and returned to where she was seating before.

 _"Take this, I bought it for you."_  Sherlock said as he handed Molly the bouquet.

Sherlock sat beside Molly.

 _"That one is you."_  Sherlock said as he pointed to the brightest star.

Sherlock started playing _The Londonderry Air_  on his violin.


	8. Guns and Horses

I slowly opened my eyes.

The sun is just starting to rise.

Light shades of yellow across the blue London sky.

I looked at Sherlock, sleeping with his back leaning against the table.

My head on his lap and his arm resting just below my neck.

I must have dozed off last night.

I moved his arm and sat straight.

I smiled as I saw Sherlock's coat on me.

I stood up and placed the coat on Sherlock.

He looked so calm I didn't bother to wake him up.

I took my bag and bouquet and left.

* * *

Sherlock woke up.

On the table was toast, strawberries and a warm cup of black coffee with two sugars.

Right beside it is a note.

**I'm off to work.**

**EAT your breakfast.**

**-MOLLY x**

Sherlock smiled.

* * *

John came in to find Sherlock in the kitchen with his microscope.

 _"Ah! John, not on the sofa this time then."_  Sherlock said.

 _"I am not going to ask how you knew that."_  John answered back as he went over to his laptop.

 _"Someone has sent an email asking for your 'assistance'."_ John said looking up from his laptop.

 _"What's it about?"_  Sherlock asked.

 _"Bloomsbury. Sudden death. Apparently the victim was perfectly healthy. She just passed out and died."_  John continued.

 _"Not interesting enough."_  Sherlock scoffed.

Just then, Sherlock's phone rang.

 _"Be there in a moment."_ Sherlock answered through the phone.

 _"I suppose that was Lestrade with a case."_  John said.

 _"What are you waiting for, John?"_  Sherlock said, smiling widely.

* * *

 _"Any serial murders today?"_  Sherlock asked Lestrade.

 _"No, just a car accident. There's nothing faulty found with the car. The brake's perfectly fine. The CCTV footage shows that there was nothing in the way of the car."_  Lestrade said as he showed the video.

Lestrade led Sherlock and John to the crime scene.

 _"You have 2 minutes."_  Lestrade said, motioning for the two to the crime scene.

 _"John?"_  Sherlock said.

John looked closely at the body.

 _"He hit his head badly on the window but not bad enough to kill him though. His lips and nails look a bit bluish, don't you think Sherlock?"_  John said.

 _"These are usually symptoms for drug overdose."_  John continued.

 _"Thank you, John."_ Sherlock said as he looked around, examining every detail.

He went over to the victim. He searched the victim's pockets.

There, he found a medicine bottle. He opened it and took two capsules from it.

He scribbled notes on his black notebook and went to Lestrade.

 _"I need to have the victim's address."_  Sherlock told Lestrade.

 _"What have you got?"_  Lestrade asked as he passed a card to Sherlock.

 _"He did not die because of the car accident. There was a car accident because he died."_  Sherlock said, looking at the card in his hands.

 _"I'll look into this more."_ Sherlock continued.

 _"Come on, John."_  Sherlock said as he signalled for a cab.

* * *

 _"He was on his way home."_  the woman sobbed.

 _"Sherlock, I don't think this is the right time. Her husband just died."_  John whispered to Sherlock.

 _"Go get her a shock blanket then."_  Sherlock answered back.

 _"Where exactly he's coming home from?"_  Sherlock continued.

_"Two weeks ago he got admitted at Gringham Hospital. Just today, doctors say he's good to go._ _I asked him if I could pick him up but he hesitated saying he was fine and now he just died."_

Sherlock stood up and went out.

 _"I am so sorry for your loss, Madame."_  John said as he followed Sherlock.

* * *

Sherlock paced around the room while John wrote on his blog.

Sherlock stopped.

_"John, grab your coat."_

_"Where are we going, Sherlock?"_

_"Bloomsbury."_

* * *

_"We were gathered 'round the telly one night, she just passed out, I thought she fell asleep but she's not breathing."_  the victim's mother said.

 _"Has she been taking medicine of any kind?"_  Sherlock asked.

 _"She's very health conscious, going to the gym now and then. Her boyfriend has been giving her vitamin though. I'm going to go get it."_  she answered and stood up.

 _"You think this is related to the man earlier?"_ John asked.

 _"Now John, It is a capital mistake to theorize before you have all the evidence."_  Sherlock answered back.

 _"Here you go."_  the victim's mother said as she handed the medicine bottle.

 _"How long has she been taking these?"_ Sherlock asked.

_"It's been a month when she died. Her doctor boyfriend from Gringham Hospital said it's good for her health."_

* * *

**I am coming over. Need to use lab. -SH**

**Sorry. I called in sick. I am not feeling well. -MOLLY**


	9. I'll Hold My Breath

_"AHH-CHOOO!"_

Toby look startled.

It's barely 2 in the afternoon and here I am on my bed, feeling terrible as hell.

 _"Ugh! I feel awful. I'm sorry Toby."_  I said as I brushed his fur with my hand.

I reached for a ply of tissue with my free hand and blow my nose.

I feel really cold, I held the covers tighter.

I feel that the room is spinning so I closed my eyes.

Then there was a knock.

* * *

_"How are you feeling, Molly."_

_"Quite terrible, thanks for asking. Please do come in."_ Molly said as she gave way to Sherlock.

 _"I should have brought you to the bedroom last night."_ Sherlock said as he sat on the sofa.

_"No, Sherlock, it's not your fault. You shouldn't have come."_

_"Look Molly, I really need your help."_

_"Sherlock, this is not a good time."_

_"Oh Molly, it is."_

_"Wh-What do you mean? Ahh-choo!"_

_"Sorry about that."_ Molly said.

_"I need you to go undercover."_

* * *

I put on two jackets and had Tylenol before we went out.

The sun may be shining brightly outside but I feel really cold.

Sherlock hailed a cab and we got in.

I wrapped my jackets tighter around me.

It is freezing inside the cab, at least, for me.

 _"Here, wear this."_  Sherlock said as he took of his scarf and handed it to me.

 _"Thanks."_  I replied as I wrapped it around me.

It is still warm. I feel comfortable.

* * *

 _"No need to do much. We'll just go in there and have you checked by the doctor."_  Sherlock said.

 _"Okay. Got it."_  Molly answered as they went to the entrance.

* * *

_"Ms. Hooper, I am going to have you admitted here, no worries, we will take care of you."_

_"Thank you Dr. Ridley."_

_"Please come with me."_  the nurse told Molly and Sherlock and they went out.

* * *

 _"Good. This is good."_  Sherlock said as he paced the room.

 _"Sherlock, here, take the key. Tell them I told you to pick up something. I believe Mr. Rutherford will understand."_  Molly said as he handed Sherlock a key.

* * *

Sherlock did not have to use the key, the laboratory is open.

 _"Mr. Holmes! Another case, I suppose."_  Mr. Rutherford greeted as soon as Sherlock was inside the room.

 _"Yes, it's for a case."_  Sherlock replied nonchalantly.

 _"Please, you can use everything here."_  Mr. Rutherford said.

Sherlock got the capsules from his pocket and started running tests on them.

 _"Could I be of any help, Mr. Holmes?"_  Mr. Rutherford asked.

 _"I need to find the opioid percentage content of these."_  Sherlock said, showing the capsules.

_"Good. I'll be bringing these upstairs to the Toxicology department. I'll be running these on the Liquid Chromatographer."_

Mr. Rutherford said as he got the capsules and went outside.

* * *

 _"Here it is, Mr. Holmes."_  Mr. Rutherford said as he handed Sherlock two pieces of paper.

Sherlock looked at the results.

Sherlock stood up.

 _"Thank you."_  Sherlock said, obviously hesitant and rushed off.

* * *

Sherlock went back to Gringham Hospital

Molly's room is empty.

 _"Molly!"_ Sherlock shouted.

Molly emerged from the bathroom.

_"Oh, Sherlock, sorry, I have been nauseous."_

_"Did they give you something?"_

_"Oh yes, this."_  Molly said as she handed him a medicine bottle.

_"How many did you take?"_

_"One."_

Sherlock took his phone.

 _"John, tell Lestrade to come to Gringham Hospital now."_ Sherlock said through the phone and placed it back on his pocket.

_"How are you feeling Molly?"_

_"Still sick. Quite terri-"_  Molly didn't finish her sentence and rushed to the bathroom.

* * *

John walked in to the room.

_"Sherlock, what are you doing here?"_

_"Solving the case, of course. Have you told Lestrade?"_

_"On his way."_

Molly got out of the bathroom, looking really pale.

 _"Molly! Are you okay?"_  John said as he went over to Molly.

Lestrade walked in.

 _"Don't mind me, it's just flu."_  Molly replied.

 _"Sherlock! You dragged Molly into this?"_  John shouted at Sherlock but Sherlock's too busy talking with Lestrade.

 _"No John, it's okay really."_  Molly said.

 _"Come sit down, you are shaking like a leaf."_  John said as she helped Molly towards the bed.

 _"I'll just rest at home."_  Molly said.

 _"Are you sure? I'll take you home then."_ John said.

 _"Thank you, John. I'll just go get changed."_ Molly said as she took her bag and went to the bathroom.

* * *

John hailed a cab and helped Molly get in.

Molly told the cab driver her address.

John went in.

_"John, you don't have to."_

_"I'm so sorry, Sherlock is quite ignorant sometimes, or maybe most of the time."_

_"No, I'm glad I could help."_

_"I am really sorry."_

* * *

They got off outside Molly's flat.

_"Thank you, John. Now go, Sherlock probably needs you."_

_"Are you sure, Molly?"_

_"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. I just need sleep."_

* * *

_"The man at the car accident earlier passed out while he was driving home. The CCTV footage says it all. The car didn't swivel in different directions, which would normally happen if the driver loses control of the car, as for this one, the car just curved to the right. When the car hit the tree, there was an airbag. The victim did hit his head on the window but it was only a minor cut."_  Sherlock said.

 _"How did he die then?"_  Lestrade commented.

 _"Drug overdose."_ Sherlock said confidently.

 _"How could you say it was drug overdose?"_ Lestrade asked.

 _"Isn't it obvious? I believe you should have at least figured this out. His nails and lips look a bit blue in colour. A prominent sign of drug overdose. I talked to his wife. He is on his way home from being confined here."_ Sherlock answered.

 _"Okay. He died of drug overdose. It could probably be an accident."_ Lestrade said.

 _"This one's not an accident. He was not the only one. A woman from Bloomsbury died weeks ago. Her boyfriend has been giving her 'vitamin'. I had them tested. And on the man's left pocket, there's a medicine bottle. I took a few capsules and ran tests. Here."_  Sherlock said as he handed the results.

 _"Quantitative Liquid Chromatography-Tandem Mass Spectrometre was used on it. It shows that they both have the same chemical content but different levels of Pethidine and Fentanyl. Both are synthetic opioids. The victim from Bloomsbury's boyfriend was Dr. Ridley and when the man from the car crash today was confined here, Dr. Ridley was the one in charge. The amount of Pethidine and Fentanyl on the girlfriend's is lesser than that of man from the car crash. It took a month of intake before the girlfriend died and the man today took it for two weeks before he died. Now we know who did this. We must now know why. Why would he do that? Simple. 2001. The year the Rapace-Ridley tandem was formed. One of the innovative drug developers before. Not long after that, Dr. Rapace moved to another company and left Dr. Ridley. Since then, it has been downfall for Dr. Ridley. He lost sponsors. So he just worked here since then. He has been trying to create a drug that can cure anything. Since he lost sponsors, he used the drugs on his patients."_ Sherlock continued.

 _"How did you know all of these?"_ Lestrade asked.

 _"On his office, there are a lot of thesis papers. He's catching up with his research then. On his desk is a pile of papers regarding Pethidine and Fentanyl. The fact that the medicine he's been giving contains Pethidine and Fentanyl confirms it."_ Sherlock answered.

* * *

Sherlock went back to 221B.

_"John, where were you? You missed all the fun. Apparently, Dr. Ridley has been using his patients as experiments to relive his glory days."_

_"I took Molly home. For god's sake Sherlock, what were you thinking? She's really sick and what did you do? You dragged her into this. She could have died!"_

_"Let's not jump to conclusions now, shall we?"_

_"You machine! You never get it, do you! How can you be so ignorant!"_


	10. Little Dreams

 

 

I woke up feeling a bit better, though my whole body is aching.

I reached over to the bedside table for my phone.

It's  **11:00 am**.

I still feel so tired.

Last night was a whirlwind.

Well, at least I helped Sherlock with his case.

That alone makes me happy.

I may never get his affections, but I'm glad I could help him.

That's how love works now isn't it?

Love is more of giving and not receiving.

* * *

Molly sat herself up slowly.

Putting her feet down from the edge of the bed, she searched for her fluffy slippers with her feet and stood up.

She held on to the bed post as she stood up.

After she has steadied herself, she made her way downstairs.

She found Toby by his food bowl.

"I'm sorry Toby." Molly said.

Toby just looked to her.

Molly reached for Toby's food in the cupboard and placed it in his bowl.

She reached down and stroked behind his ears as he ate.

She made herself some fresh orange juice and grabbed an apple from the table and made her way to the sitting room.

* * *

I put my glass of orange juice on the coffee table and sat comfortably on the sofa as I ate my apple.

My mind is still a mess.

When Sherlock returned, he had kept me behind curtains.

It's not that I want recognition or anything, I just want to know why he decided to do it.

I made it clear to myself that Sherlock will not reciprocate my feelings and he never will.

He is not a man of emotions and caring was not his thing, that's what he said.

I don't quite believe him though.

I've always thought he cared for Mrs. Hudson and he has a special friendship with John.

Then there's Ms. Adler. I'm quite sure he had a special connection with her.

I remember that painful night. The holidays did nothing to cheer me up.

Until now, I do not know how he recognized her not from her face but her body.

I've seen her website _. A dominatrix._  I am absolutely no match for her.

Months after that, John posted something about her.  _The Woman._

Apparently she's not really dead. She's now in a witness protection program.

Sherlock knew all along.

How come he said it was her body that time at the morgue?

Why is he covering for her?

What is his relationship with her?

" _ **And Sherlock seems fine with that…..**_

_**Of course, he isn't fine with it, not really. But he'll get there."** _

Maybe Sherlock really did have 'something' with her.

Maybe Sherlock was not asexual after all.

Sherlock protected her.

Sherlock cared for her.

With a woman like her, who would not fall on his knees?

I hate myself now.

I wish I had the body of  _the woman._

I wish I had the confidence of  _the woman._

I wish I had Sherlock's affection like  _the woman_.

It bothered me for days.

So I asked John about it and we talked over tea.

_"So John, can you tell me about the woman." I asked awkwardly._

_"Oh, the woman, Irene Adler." John said._

_"Yes, her." I replied._

_"Well, she's been involved in matters of national security." John replied._

_"Oh, so that's why she's under a witness protection scheme." I inquired, trying to be subtle about questioning Sherlock's relationship with Ms. Adler._

_"To tell you the truth, she's not really under a witness protection scheme, she got beheaded by some terrorists. I only said that for Sherlock. I am afraid he will not take the news lightly. I believe he's got a thing for her." John replied._

_"Oh. Is that so? How about back during Christmas, how come Sherlock recognized her not from her face but from her... body?" I asked awkwardly._

_"I'd rather not talk about it." John said._

Sherlock really did have a thing for the woman, even John thinks so.

I sighed loudly and placed the apple core on the table and finished my juice.

I feel really depressed now.

I could never be the woman.

Call me cruel, but at least the woman's dead now.

My phone rang.

"Molly, how are you feeling?" DI Lestrade asked through the phone.

"Oh, I'm a lot better now." I answered.

"Listen, Molly, we need to have you tested. You did take one pill. We need to make sure you are fine." DI Lestrade said.

"Oh, is that so. I'll be there after lunch." I replied.

"Good." DI Lestrade said and hang up.

I took the apple core and threw it in the bin. I washed the glass and placed it back in its place.

I went upstairs to take a nice warm bath in the hopes of composing myself.

I put on lavender button down shirt, black slacks and flower patterned flats.

I got my coat from the hanger and made my way to the door.

There was a knock.

I opened the door.

A woman in black business suit stood outside, looking down on her phone.

"Yes?" I inquired and the woman looked up from her phone.

"Oh, Dr. Hooper. We've come for your assistance." the woman said, looking down on her phone again.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

She just looked at me and smiled.

People in lab coats made their way to my flat, carrying machines and the sort.

In a minute, my sitting room turned into a laboratory.

"Uhm, what's going on here?" I asked the woman.

"Have a sit Dr. Hooper" was all she said.

I just took her orders and sat on the sofa.

One of the people in lab coats went over to me with a syringe, test tube and tourniquet.

He gestured for my arm.

I am still not sure of what was happening but I did not refuse.

He drew blood.

Another person went over to check my pulse, my eyes and my breathing.

Then another person took my blood pressure.

One of them went over to the woman still looking down on her phone and handed her a paper.

Suddenly, my sitting room is just a sitting room and all the people in lab coats and machines were out of sight.

"You haven't answered my question." I told the woman.

"I am going to do the 'answering' for you Dr. Hooper." a man said.

_Mycroft Holmes._

The woman handed him the paper.

He looked at the paper and read its contents.

"Good. Good. No need to go out now Dr. Hooper. Your results are quite promising. No signs of poisoning or whatsoever. Now Anthea, give this to DI Lestrade. He'll know what to make of this." he said as he handed the paper.

Anthea, I suppose that's her name, went out with the paper in hand.

"I appreciate your help, Mr. Holmes." I said.

"How are you feeling, Dr. Hooper?" he asked.

"Better now, actually." I answered.

"I've heard Sherlock put you undercover." he said.

"It's not a problem, really. I'd like to help." I replied.

"Caring is a disadvantage Dr. Hooper. I know you have feelings for him. You must know that he's not the one for emotions." He said.

I don't know what to answer, still confused at where this conversation is going to.

"You know, Dr. Hooper, he's just using you. Next thing you know, he'll be using you as a human shield. So it's best that you stop ... hoping." he continued.

"I will do anything for him and I am happy just doing so. Mr. Holmes, I really appreciate your concern but I think it's best that you leave now." I answered with anger in my voice.

"If that's what you want, then suit yourself. I was just trying to help." He said, smiling.

"Goodbye then, Dr. Hooper." he continued and turned on his heels.

Just as he reached the door, he turned back.

"Oh, Dr. Hooper, just so you know. Ms. Adler isn't dead. Sherlock saved her from being beheaded. Perhaps Sherlock really is accustomed to 'certain' emotions."


	11. Your Biggest Mistake

 

"See you tomorrow, class."

As soon as everyone is gone, I went over to my desk to gather the papers my students handed in.

It has been a week since I called in sick and I have been absent for 3 days.

Loads of paperwork tonight then.

It's also been a week since I have heard from Sherlock.

I still have his scarf though.

I smiled at the thought.

"I can't help but notice a change in you these past few weeks."

Startled, I looked up to where the voice came from.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you. I just forgot my book." Jamie said, looking embarrassed.

"No, it's okay. What were you saying?" I asked.

"Well, since he returned, you have been in a great disposition. And when he came by once to give you flowers, you've never looked happier." Jamie answered, though quite unsure if it was proper for her to say it.

"How did you know about him?" I asked.

She pulled out a deerstalker from her bag.

"I am a fan of his. I have read his blog. I even read the article about the Tobacco Ash. It was quite amusing. I have been following his cases with Dr. Watson. That's when I have found your blog." Jamie replied.

"Oh goodness, you have seen my blog? I shouldn't have put it up in the first place." I answered.

"No, Professor Hooper. I admire you. That's why I studied Forensic Pathology here. I just want to be like you." Jamie continued.

"Thank you Jamie, that's nice of you." I replied, quite flattered. _I hope she doesn't end up living alone with only a cat as company like me._

"I want things to work well with you and Mr. Holmes. You are my model for a perfect couple." Jamie said.

"Thank you, Jamie. I am glad you think of us as such." I answered smiling.  _A perfect couple? If only this girl knew that it's false front._

"I should go then. Goodbye Professor Hooper." Jamie said and headed for the door.

* * *

It's almost 5 in the afternoon when I arrived in front of my flat.

I got off and handed the cabbie notes.

Good. I have plenty of time to finish the paperwork.

I got my keys and unlocked my door.

I went in and Toby greeted me by curling on my feet.

I placed my bag and keys on the table.

I took my coat and placed it in the coat hanger at the back of the door.

There, on the floor by the door is a piece of paper.

I picked up the cream colored paper.

_To Sherlock, she is always the woman._

I just sighed exasperatedly at the message.

I placed the paper on the coffee table.

I went to the kitchen and fixed myself a quick dinner.

After I finished eating, I picked up my bag and went to my room.

I am looking forward to reading what my students think of xenotransplantation. That way, I'll forget about the message.

I took out the pile of papers from my bag and started working on it.

I read each paper carefully, understanding what it has to say.

I find it quite amusing that my students have very different views on a single topic.

_Xenografts, immunologic barriers, cellular rejection, xenosis_

My mind is lost in the ideas of xenotransplants.

After I finished reading and grading each paper, I placed it in a neat pile on the corner of my desk.

I took out my lesson plan and some physiology books. I studied them for a moment just long enough to refresh my memory.

In my first weeks of teaching, communicating information has been the most challenging. I have always been surrounded by passive, silent, lifeless people for years. And now I have to share each and every knowledge I have in my field of expertise to young, quirky, curious students. I was scared at the thought at first but I got over it. I quite enjoy it. I realized that I have missed out on a great deal of things in all the years I've spent with dead people.

Being the authority in a classroom setting is really interesting. It's like looking back on my school days. There's always the boy with good looks that every girl likes, the popular girl with branded bags and clothes, the athletic ones who are always late because of practice, the musically inclined kid who is known around the campus for his exceptional talent and that one kid who gets the highest mark in every subject and still has time for different extracurricular activities. However, no matter how diverse my class is, I am glad we go along really well. Unlike my time, I was the one often ignored. I busied myself with studying and advanced reading instead of making friends. I was an outcast, nevertheless, I never regretted being one. I am happy of what I am today.

I have already read three days worth of lessons so I decided to stop.

I looked at my watch, it's  **8:15pm**.

I stood up and stretched a bit.

I went downstairs to see if something good is on tonight.

I sat down on the sofa and reached for the remote control on the table.

Ah, the message.

I reached for the paper instead.

_To Sherlock, she is always the woman._

I must say, I am really envious of the woman.

But then again, I have gotten over the fact that Sherlock will never be interested in me.

Well, not exactly. I still hope that one day, Sherlock will realize what I am to him.

He always says that I do count and I always have but what does that really mean?

I am just a bit bothered.

Why does Mycroft Holmes keep on pushing it to me?

The vibration in my pocket disrupted my thoughts.

**Text Message Received**

_I am here for my scarf. -SH_

Then there was a knock on the door.

* * *

Molly got the scarf that was neatly folded on top of her dresser and made her way to the door.

She opened the door to an expressionless Sherlock.

"Here." Molly said as she handed Sherlock the scarf.

"Thank you." Molly said, smiling.

Sherlock just nodded and turned towards the sidewalk.

Molly, though a bit confused, slowly made her way back inside.

Halfway down the steps, Sherlock turned on his heels and went back towards the door just as Molly is closing it.

"Um, Molly?" Sherlock said, a bit unsure of what to do.

"Yes?", Molly inquired as she opened the door to its full width, anticipating what Sherlock has to say.

"About last time, I.. I am sorry that I was..uhm..inconsiderate of your condition." Sherlock answered.

"No, it's fine, really." Molly said, amused at the sudden change with Sherlock.

"I know I can be quite insensitive sometimes, well, most of the time. Please forgive me." Sherlock continued.

Molly smiled.

"Don't worry about it. I understand." Molly assured.

"Something is bothering you." Sherlock commented, frowning.

"Wh- What? No, it's nothing worth your time." Molly replied.

Sherlock gestured inside. "May I?"

"Um, sure, okay." Molly answered, making way for Sherlock.

"I could fix you tea if you like... or maybe not." Molly said.

"Yes, a tea please, that would be lovely." Sherlock replied as he looked around the flat, searching for something.

Molly went to the kitchen and put the kettle on.

"What did he tell you?" Sherlock asked, holding up the cream colored paper.

Molly gave a sigh of submission.

"He told me that you have, um, a thing for Ms. Adler. And you are just using me so I should stop... hoping." Molly answered, looking down on her feet.

Sherlock observed Molly, he doesn't know what to say.

"I don't do attachments. The woman's hunger for power merely fascinates me. And you're mistaken Molly, you know you do count. "Sherlock said.

There was a silence.

"Sherlock.. I love you." Molly said, looking directly at Sherlock.

"Always have and always will." Molly continued.

Sherlock was at loss for words.

"Thank you." Sherlock replied, unsure of the right word to say.

"I really appreciate your intentions but I am sorry, I don't do emotions and I can't feel the same way about you." Sherlock continued, anticipating an emotional breakdown from Molly.

Instead, Molly just smiled.

"I have come to terms with that fact long before. It doesn't bother me anymore. I just want you to know." Molly answered.

"Molly, you have always been special to me."


	12. Not Following You

 

 

 

I woke up to find Toby still sleeping by the foot of my bed.

I looked at the time, it's a quarter after 6.

I won't have to be at work 'til 11, nevertheless, I stood up and took a quick shower.

I put on a neat looking top with a floral cardigan on top and gray slacks.

I could use a trip to the grocery store today.

I went to the kitchen to fix myself light breakfast.

I went over to the cupboard to get the last can of cat food.

I made a mental note to buy cat food later.

I placed it on Toby's dish and started on my breakfast.

As soon as I am finished, I made my way to the grocery store.

I took a cart, I might as well shop for a month's worth.

I first went to the pet supplies aisle.

I grabbed 2 big bags of cat food.

I also got a new ribbon for Toby, this one has bells. I know it would look nice on him.

I went to each aisle, grabbing things I need and want.

I got two boxes of Twinings Chamomile and Spearmint tea. One could never have too much tea.

After I'm through, I went to the counter to have it checked out.

My month's worth of groceries fit in 4 paper bags and I have to carry them home but it did not bother me at all as I eyed the  _"Jergen's Spa at Home Set"_  on top of the paper bag I'm holding to my chest.

Someone's going to have a relaxing evening.

My flat is just 3 blocks from the grocery store so walking home would be nice.

I stopped by a bakery to buy scones. It has been months since I last ate one.

5 bags in hand, I continued walking home.

The streets of London is not that much crowded this Friday morning. Calm and peaceful.

A loud sound of flesh meeting the ground woke my senses.

And there, right before my eyes, is a man, whose blood is slowly covering the area of ground around his body.

I've heard people scream at the sudden appearance of the dead man on the street.

I was shocked.

I have seen dead people before, I even cut them open but I have never seen a man die before me.

People started to crowd around the body, I just stood there, muscles stiff.

A few moments later, police sirens filled the air.

DI Lestrade came strutting down along with some officers and a team of medics.

The officers ushered the crowd away.

"Did you see how it happened?" DI Lestrade asked.

"I-uh-It was-uh-" I tried to come up with a sensible answer but my mind can't seem to function properly at the moment.

"It's okay Molly, why don't you have a seat first?" DI Lestrade offered.

I shook my head.

"I'm fine.. I was just- surprised. I was walking home and in a blink there's this bloodied man in front of me."

"Thank you. I think you should go home now, we'll call you in if we have questions."

I nodded and made my way through the crowd.

My knees have gone weak from the incident and I can't walk properly.

I am really scared.

It reminded me of  _that day_.

What if it happens all over again.

What if Sherlock falls to his death again and I won't be able to help him?

* * *

"Another one, by the Collinson Incorporated Main Office."

Lestrade looked at Sgt. Donnovan

"Don't tell me you are going to call  _freak_  on this one."

Lestrade did not say a word.

"Fine." Sgt. Donnovan said and walked off.

* * *

"4 people, Died exactly one hour apart from another. We need you to have a look." Lestrade said through the phone.

Sherlock's face lit up like a child opening a gift for Christmas.

"We'll be there." Sherlock answered.

Sherlock placed the phone back in his pocket and grabbed his coat and scarf.

"Come on John, no time for sitting around on this fine day." Sherlock said as he made his way to the door.

John stood up from his chair and quickly followed Sherlock outside.

* * *

"This is the first one today, around 8 am." Lestrade told Sherlock and John as they approached the body on the pavement.

"John?" Sherlock said, gesturing at the body.

John looked closer at the body, observing it.

"His head is severely fractured. This must have killed him." John commented.

Sherlock looked at the body, examining each and every detail, scribbling notes in the process.

"From which floor?" Sherlock asked Lestrade

"The fourth one. He lives in 4A." Lestrade said, pointing up.

Sherlock went inside the building and John followed.

Sherlock examined the room, the window and the fire escape.

After a few more note taking, they made their way out.

"One of the coppers?" An old woman asked as she passed by Sherlock and John down the stairs.

"Sort of." John answered.

"Poor lad. Must have fallen when he was smoking by the fire escape this morning." the old woman said as she climbed up the stairs.

* * *

"This one's the second. 9 am." Lestrade said.

John moved closer at the body at the bottom of an overpass.

"This one died from bashing his head." John said.

"He must have slipped while he was going down the overpass. Blood stains on each step." John added.

"Hmm. Quite odd." Sherlock commented as he climbed up the overpass, looking closely at each step, coming up with theories.

* * *

"The third one today. Around 10 am. The boy's a parkour artist, they say." Lestrade said, pointing to the young man's body down an alley.

"This one died from the fall too. Fractured skull and ribs." John said.

Sherlock looked around and took more notes.

* * *

"This is the fourth and hopefully the last. Around 11 am today." Lestrade said, pointing to the deformed body on the ground.

"He was cleaning the window up at the 25th floor." Lestrade added.

John looked closer at the mangled body on the ground.

He cringed at the sight of the body. It is almost unrecognizable.

"Pretty much the same as the ones earlier, died from the impact on the ground." John commented.

"Interesting." Sherlock said as he took notes.

Sherlock examined the harness the man used as support for cleaning the windows and took more notes.

* * *

"I need blood samples from each body." Sherlock told Lestrade.

Lestrade walked away to get blood samples, leaving John and Sherlock by the sidewalk.

"You think this one's done by a serial killer then?" John asked.

"What did I tell you about jumping to conclusions?" Sherlock said.

"Here." Lestrade said, handing a bag.

"I need to run tests on these, I'll phone you." Sherlock told Lestrade, walking away.

John followed.

Sherlock hailed a cab.

"Where are we going?" John asked Sherlock.

"To have these tested of course." Sherlock replied.

"I can't. I have a dinner date with Mary tonight." John said.

"Cancel it." Sherlock ordered.

"No, Sherlock. I have planned this for days." John said, as he climbed into the cab.

"You go have those tested." John added, closing the door of the cab.

The cab was gone even before Sherlock could say anything.

Sherlock hailed another cab and got in.

* * *

There are no classes today since the students are to prepare for the university festival.

That means, however, that I'll be going home late this Friday night.

I stayed in the faculty room, working on the midterm exams.

The image of the dead man on the ground keep flashing before my eyes.

I shook my head to keep my mind back to the papers I am working on.

"Molly, my sweetheart!"

Oh goodness, he's here.

He reached for my hand and kissed it.

I can't help but smile.

"I got some DVDs for our movie night." Sherlock said smiling.

I looked over to my colleagues, and they are smiling at us.

I stood up.

"Honey, let's go get some coffee." I said, acting my part well.

* * *

I used the key Mr. Rutherford gave me as he is on leave.

"What is it today then?" I asked Sherlock.

"4 people died, exactly one hour apart. They all fell to their death." Sherlock answered as he started working on the blood samples.

"Oh! I saw one earlier. You mean there's more?" I exclaimed.

"Yes, now Molly, could you help me with these?" Sherlock said.

I went over and got samples and started working on it.

We worked in comfortable silence.

"Ah! Interesting." Sherlock exclaimed.

"What is it?" I asked as I went over.

"Each blood sample has the exact and same amount of Nitrate." Sherlock answered.

"Wait, isn't that what they use to prevent angina?" I asked.

"Yes Molly, and these aren't accidents at all." Sherlock said, standing up.

"I'd better be off, thank you Molly." He added as he made his way to the door.

* * *

Sherlock stopped halfway across the lab.

**Text message received.**

_Having fun Sherlock Holmes?_


	13. Under The Sheets

"Is something wrong?" Molly asked as she looked at Sherlock.

Sherlock dialled on his phone.

"They are not accidents at all. Murders are what they are. Nitrate did the trick." Sherlock announced through the phone.

"Sherlock? Is this you? What do you mean they are murders?" Lestrade answered.

"Murders! Each one of them has the same fatal dose of nitrates in their blood. They were made to take it at an hour and a half intervals, just enough for the drugs to act on them. The first one did fall while he was smoking on the fire escape not because he slipped but because he fainted. The same thing happened to the other ones. On his way down the stairs, fainted, fell down the flight of stairs. On one of his parkour activities, fainted just as he was leaping to another building. Cleaning the window, fainted, fell loose from his harness, that's why his harness is still attached to the top of the building. All of these were made to look accidents, quite clever, I might add, but not enough to fool me." Sherlock told off.

"Okay, I see. Who did it then?" Lestrade inquired.

"I'll tell you later." Sherlock proclaimed and hang up.

Sherlock placed the phone in his pocket.

"The one behind all of these has made his presence known." Sherlock stated, answering Molly's question.

"Oh, is that so." Molly remarked.

"I just need to find out who it is." Sherlock said as he paced the room.

Sherlock then settled to seating himself and bringing out his notebook and pen.

* * *

He looks so attractive whatever he does.

Oh look at him, so focused on his work.

I wish I could do something to help him but he seems to be enjoying himself.

I better leave him to work peacefully.

Then again, I am special to him, I always have been and he told me that, maybe I could stay for a while.

Maybe I could ask him for a coffee later, and I better make it specific so he does not get the wrong message like before.

I wish he won't be ignorant this time.

"Molly, stop staring, you are ruining my concentration."

Oh god, how does he do that?

* * *

"Oh, s-sorry. I didn't mean to." Molly declared, blushing furiously.

"I better get going then, I need to check on my class' progress with the decorations." Molly muttered.

Molly looked at Sherlock, waiting for a reply.

There was none.

Molly slowly walked towards the door, cheeks still crimson red.

"Aargh! What's this? I've tried hundreds of possible decoding techniques on this, transposition, substitution, modular arithmetic, monoalphabetic substitution ciphers, cryptanalysis, viginere.. It just does not make sense! " Sherlock exclaimed furiously and buried his head in his hands.

Molly, though hesitating, walked over to Sherlock.

She looked over to Sherlock's notebook.

10101000 10111010

10111110 10101101 10111010

10110001 10110000 10101011

10111001 10110110 10110001 10110110 10101100 10110111 10111010 10111011

"Where did you get all these numbers?" Molly asked.

"The height from which each one of them has fallen from." Sherlock replied, not looking up.

"Well, wh- why don't you try switching the 1's and 0's, that might do the trick." Molly suggested.

"No Molly, that's too obvious, he's too clever for that." Sherlock exclaimed.

"Oh, I was just trying to help." Molly declared.

Molly walked away.

"Wait!" Sherlock said, standing up suddenly.

Molly looked back at him, surprised.

"Molly, Molly, You are a genius!" Sherlock exclaimed as he scribbled down on his notebook.

W-87 E-69

01010111 01000101

A-65 R-82 E-69

01000001 01010010 01000101

N-78 O-79 T-84

01001110 01001111 01010100

F-70 I-73 N-78 I-73 S-83 H-72 E-69 D-68

01000110 01001001 01001110 01001001 01010011 01001000 01000101 01000100

"We are not finished.. " Sherlock muttered, staring blankly into the air.

"Moriarty..." Sherlock said, still in deep thought.

His thought is interrupted by the alert on his phone.

**Text message received.**

_Very good Sherlock Holmes, Why am I not surprised._

Sherlock paused for a moment and typed his reply.

_What do you want? -SH_

**Text message sent.**

Without missing a beat,

**Text message received.**

_That would be telling now wouldn't it? Don't spoil it, the party's just about to start._

Sherlock pondered over the message.

**Text message received.**

_Seashores, seashells and pearls. Fourth_

"Seashores, seashells and pearls. Fourth." Sherlock read.

Sherlock returned the phone to his pocket and walked towards the door past Molly.

"Where are you going?" Molly asked.

"Conch shell Emporium. Just right across the building where the fourth victim fell." Sherlock answered.

"Wait." Molly asserted.

Sherlock looked back at her.

"Seashores, seashells and pearls." Molly repeated.

"What about it?" Sherlock questioned.

"That was last year's university festival theme. Well, supposedly. It was cancelled. The decorations and programme line up were finished but there has been an issue within the departments so it never pulled through. All the things used for the preparations are stored in a room up the fourth floor. I don't know, that might not be it, so go on, I'll clean up here." Molly said.

"No, take me to that room." Sherlock demanded.

* * *

It was dark and dusty inside the room.

Molly covered her mouth and nose with her hand as she reached for the switch with her free hand.

Inside were table cloths with beach scenery design, curtains made from seashells, and pearl-designed chairs.

On the floor in the middle of the room was a paper.

Sherlock picked it up.

"Let's play hide and seek." Sherlock muttered.

"What?" Molly inquired as she looked over to what Sherlock is looking at.

It was a picture of a girl tied to a chair, with a black sheet covering her head.

Blood covered her shirt.

Molly gasped.

"Jamie.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late update, I was busy working on the ending..  
> yes, the end is near :)


	14. The Wolf

 

"Th-That's Jamie. That's what she's wearing today and see, that's her ID." Molly stammered, trying to string words together is a difficult task if you're faced with a picture of one of your students bloodied and all.

"Fair enough." Sherlock said, equally surprised at the  _case_  right before him.

Molly stormed out of the room and made her way down the stairs to the classroom with Sherlock on her heels.

"Wait here." Molly ordered as she straightened herself up before the classroom door.

Sherlock gave a nod of presumably acknowledgement.

"How's the decorations going?" Molly said with a forced smile as she opened the door.

"Great!", the class shouted in chorus.

Molly looked around, all sorts of decorative paraphernalia were lying on the tables and some were on the floor.

"Where's Jamie?" Molly asked with the last bit of hope she has that nothing bad has happened to her.

The students gave each other questioning looks.

After a moment, one of her students finally said "She'd gone to the canteen to get some snacks about an hour ago."

"Oh, I see. Get back to what you're working on then." Molly said, forcing a smile to hide how panic-stricken she was.

The last thing she needs is a bunch of students panicking.

Molly went out of the classroom.

"She went to get some snacks in the canteen about an hour ago and hasn't returned since." Molly said with a worried look.

Without missing a beat, she walked quickly in the direction of the canteen.

Sherlock was just behind her, observing each nook and cranny.

"Who would do such a thing?" Molly exclaimed, as they reach the garden just across the canteen.

Sherlock was too busy examining the grounds with his magnifying glass and a flashlight.

Molly went inside the canteen.

"Have you seen Jamie?" Molly asked one of the attendants.

"Oh, Jamie, the nice little lady, she was just here to get a few sandwiches not long ago." the attendant answered.

"Oh, thanks." Molly replied and took huge strides out of the canteen.

"She was here not long ago." Molly commented.

Sherlock looked preoccupied.

Molly moved closer to Sherlock.

"Have you found anything?" Molly inquired, anticipating good news.

"Look over here. Footprints. From two different people. This one's obviously from a man, and this one's from a lady, judging by the prominent features left by a pair of shoes that's most likely belongs to a girl." Sherlock said, pointing to the ground in the middle of the garden.

Molly looked in the direction where Sherlock is pointing and sure enough, there were footprints. The trail of footprints were enough to show that somewhere in the middle of the garden, a man grabbed Jamie and lifted her.

Sherlock bent down on his knees and looked closely at the footprints.

"The man probably had a knee surgery or any of the same sort on his right leg. The weight distribution is different on the left and the right feet." Sherlock commented.

Sherlock retrieved a few samples of soil on the footprint and placed them on a resealable bag he has always kept handy for situations as such.

"I am going to run tests on these." Sherlock declared and rushed off.

* * *

_oh god. oh god. oh god. oh god._

_I really don't know what to do._

_What if something really bad happens to Jamie?_

_Whoever got Jamie, he has already killed 4 people today just to get Sherlock's attention._

_oh goodness, now isn't the time for this._

_Should I tell the Dean about this? he is, afterall, Jamie's father or should I wait for Sherlock to figure it out._

_My mind is a blur and I can't think straight, let alone decide._

* * *

A polyphonic ringtone interrupted Molly's deep thoughts.

Molly stopped and tried to locate where the sound is coming from.

Molly found a cellphone just behind the rosebush.

She picked it up.

It has a butterfly trinket attached to it, with a 'Jamie' engraved on the side.

Molly looked at the screen.

**Text message received.**

_That sure kept Sherlock Holmes busy._

Molly was dumbfounded as she read the message.

Just a few seconds later, the phone rang.

Molly quickly answered the phone.

"Don't tell my father about this. Go to the abandoned warehouse on Surrey Street.", Jamie said in between sobs and hang up.

* * *

Three watch glasses were lined on front of Sherlock, as well as four slides to be examined under the microscope.

Sherlock was focused on his work.

The door to the laboratory bolted open.

"Professor Hooper are you he-"

Mr. Rutherford stopped in his tracks as soon as he saw Sherlock's alone inside the laboratory.

"Do you know where I can find Professor Hooper? It's about one of her students." Mr. Rutherford told Sherlock.

"She's downstairs. If it's about Jamie, we already saw the picture." Sherlock answered nonchalantly.

"Is that so, I should probably tell the Dean about this." Mr. Rutherford mentioned and then rushed off.

* * *

Surrey Street is just a few meters away from King's College Medical School.

Molly walked along the damp and dark street.

It wasn't long before Molly spotted a big warehouse.

The whole street's empty.

Molly is trembling with fear, but she continued on her way, trying to gather all the courage she had left.

She inhaled deeply before pushing the huge door of the warehouse open.

Right in the middle of the room is Jamie tied to a chair.

Molly did not waste a second and rushed over to Jamie and took off the sheet covering her face.

"I'm glad you came." Jamie sobbed.

"Ah Professor Hooper, I was expecting you today."

Molly looked to where the voice is coming from.

"You. You did this? And- and all those people who died earlier today, you did that too?" Molly exclaimed.

"Oh yes, quite creative, right?" Mr. Rutherford replied with an evil smirk on his face.

Molly was speechless.

"Well, nitrates are easy to come with, the lab's full of them." Mr. Rutherford said with a laugh.

"Besides, it's nice to play with this boyfriend of yours. He's quite a catch now isn't he?" Mr. Rutherford continued.

"Why, Why would you do all of that?" Molly demanded.

"Wow, I've never seen you go angry before. You'd look good handcuffed to my bedpost you know." Mr. Rutherford said, moving closer towards Molly.

Molly cringed at his remark.

"Well you see Professor Hooper, I've been meaning to ask you out but this Sherlock Holmes is always in the way. And now this little twat over here, ratted me out to my daughter and now my wife and kids left me." Mr. Rutherford said, pulling on Jamie's hair.

Jamie yelped at the pain.

"You filthy bastard! You've been in countless rape cases before and my dad just gave you a job because your mother begged him to. And now you're doing it all over again. I'll let you nowhere near Professor Hooper!" Jamie shouted at Mr. Rutherford.

Mr. Rutherford turned to Molly.

"Well, alright. Do you know how much I'd like to get it down with you Professor Hooper?" Mr. Rutherford inched towards Molly.

Molly stepped back but Mr. Rutherford grabbed her wrist.

Mr. Rutherford yanked Molly towards him but Molly is quick enough to send a punch right up his face.

Mr. Rutherford let go of Molly and shoved her away. Molly fell down the floor.

"Quite a fighter you are Professor Hooper. I like that." Mr. Rutherford commented as he moved closer to Molly.

Molly grabbed a discarded pipe on the floor and hit Mr. Rutherford on the head.

Mr. Rutherford shouted in pain, he grabbed the pipe from Molly and threw it away.

"Okay now missy, I have had enough of your games." Mr. Rutherford declared, pulling out a knife.

"No, please, don't hurt Professor Hooper!" Jamie shouted.

"Can't you see Professor Hooper, I'm doing you a favour. You see, Sherlock Holmes is always making you miserable. I won't do that to you. I'll give you everything Sherlock Holmes could never give you." Mr. Rutherford said with a wicked smile on his face.

Molly is scrambling her way towards the other side of the room.

"Stop resisting, I'll give you what you want." Mr. Rutherford continued, charging towards Molly.

Molly crawled her way towards the pipe lying not far from her.

Just before she stood up, she heard the knife hit the floor.

Molly looked back to see John and Sherlock holding off Mr. Rutherford.

"You can't take me down, I've fought men much bigger than you." Mr. Rutherford mentioned with a hearty laugh.

Molly grabbed the pipe and went towards Mr. Rutherford.

"I am happy with what I have!" Molly screamed as she gave one huge blow on Mr. Rutherford's head.

The blow sent Mr. Rutherford on the ground.

"That surely took him down." Sherlock commented, still a bit breathless from the struggle.

"Molly, are you okay?" John asked Molly, panting as well.

"Yes, I'm fine John, thank you." Molly replied, dropping the pipe on the floor.

Molly rushed over to Jamie.

Molly immediately untied Jamie's hands and feet.

"Where are you hurting?" Molly asked.

"It's just a bit of a cut." Jamie said pointing to her abdomen.

"Oh god!" Molly exclaimed as she saw a few centimetres of cut across Jamie's abdomen.

"I'll do it." John suggested.

"Oh sure, yes John, please do so." Molly said and made way for John to tend to Jamie's wound.

"How did you know?" Molly asked Sherlock.

"While I was running tests, he went by the laboratory saying that he found a picture. I have recognized a slight limp on his right leg. His shoes left a few traces of mud on the floor and he left the same footprints. I compared the samples and it matched his. Judging by the fresh mud from his shoes, he must have come from a place nearby. I called John over and we looked for possible abandoned places near here. Got it on the first try. " Sherlock answered with a proud look on his face.

"Jamie!"

It was Dean Herrings. He rushed towards his daughter.

A bunch of people from Scotland Yard were all over the place.

A group of medics went over to Jamie.

"Thank you. I wouldn't have made it if you didn't come." Molly said, smiling at Sherlock.

"I think you handled yourself pretty well." Sherlock answered, smiling.

They just stood there, smiling at each other.

 _In the movies, a kiss usually sums up this moment_ , Molly thought to herself.

Before Molly could continue to daydream, the dean went towards them.

"I would like to thank you, Professor Hooper, for coming to the aid of my daughter. And of course to you Mr. Sherlock Holmes and Dr. John Watson."

"That's okay Sir Herrings, it's part of my responsibility." Molly replied.

"To make up for that, It would be my privilege if you would accept the invitation to be the guests of honour to the annual ball to be held next Sunday." Dean Herrings offered to the three of them.

 _Oh gosh, I've never been to a ball before. I didn't even attend the prom._  Molly thought to herself.

"Well- I-uh.." Molly tried to make an excuse.

"Oh please, Professor Hooper, I insist." Dean Herrings continued.

Molly nodded in approval.

"It's settled then, I'll see all of you next Sunday." Dean Herrings said and went off with his daughter.

Molly looked at her watch.

It's way past midnight.

 _And I thought I was going to have a relaxing night._ Molly told herself.

"I guess it's too late for that beauty spa you were thinking." Sherlock commented.

"It seems so, yes. Wait- how did you know?" Molly asked in surprise.

"Until next time, Molly." Sherlock answered and strutted off.

John just gave Molly a smile and went off.


	15. Our Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> first dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For full effects, I suggest you to get a copy of Céline Dion and Clive Griffin's When I Fall In Love and play it on loop as soon as you see 'Céline Dion and Clive Griffin's When I Fall In Love' somewhere below. :)

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

Her closet's almost empty and not a single one suited for the ball tomorrow night.

Hope almost gone, Molly spotted a dress at the back of her closet. She was the maid of honour for her friend's wedding 8 years ago.

She tried on the pink butterfly sleeved dress. It looks old but Molly thought she had to make do with what she has.

Toby meowed as Molly straightened herself and looked at the mirror.

The length was good but it's loose.

Molly sighed as she got out of the dress.

She looked on the pile of clothes on her bed.

All she could see are skirts, blouses, jumpers and slacks.

She took her best-looking blouse and skirt and tried them on.

"Ugh, this won't do." Molly commented as she looked at herself in the mirror.

Molly reached for her phone. Borrowing from a friend is the most probable thing to do now.

Just as she was typing in her friend's number on the phone, there was a knock on the door.

She put her phone away and headed straight for the door.

"Professor Hooper!" Jamie greeted as soon as Molly opened the door.

"Oh, Jamie, it's you. How's your wound?" Molly asked.

"It's fine now. Doesn't feel like it's there anymore." Jamie answered happily.

"Would you like to come inside, I'll make tea." Molly offered.

"No time for that. We're going shopping!" Jamie exclaimed.

"No, Jamie, I can't possibly let you..." Molly tried to answer.

"Oh please, at least let me thank you." Jamie pleaded.

Molly then grabbed her bag and followed Jamie outside.

Jamie opened the car door for Molly and went inside after her.

"You don't have to do this Jamie." Molly suggested.

"No Professor Hooper, I have to do this." Jamie replied.

"Thank you then." Molly said.

"Gustav, this is Professor Hooper, the one I was talking to you about." Jamie told the driver.

The man, possibly in his 50s, looked back to Molly. "Ah, it's a pleasure to meet you Professor Hooper."

"Likewise Gustav." Molly responded with a smile.

"He's the family chauffer, he'll take care of us today." Jamie told Molly.

"Gustav, Westfield London please."

Gustav started the car and looked at Jamie on the rear view mirror.

"3..2..1..Take off!" Jamie then shouted and giggled.

At this the car went running forward.

"Ever since I was a kid, we would always do this." Jamie said, in response to Molly's confused look.

"Ah, I see." Molly said.

The drive to Westfield London is filled with exchanges of information about several shoppes. Molly has never been in this part of London.

"And that's Westfield London." Jamie pointed out. "They've got hundreds of boutiques there, lots to choose from!"

The car went to a halt. Molly and Jamie got out.

"You might as well take a walk Gustav, we might be a while." Jamie told Gustav.

"Enjoy your day Miss, you too Professor Hooper." Gustav replied.

They went inside the mall, lots of people going about on their own lives.

Jamie was right, there are hundreds of shops. Too many that even a day is not enough to go through them all.

"I have a favourite boutique here, they got gorgeous dresses and shoes. You'll love it there." Jamie declared.

Jamie tagged Molly along as she went towards a very huge store in the middle of the mall. The largest Molly had seen so far.

They were greeted by a woman in sharp clothes.

"Ah Ms. Herrings, how lovely for you to drop by."

"We're just looking for a lovely outfit for tomorrow night's ball." Jamie replied.

"Oh yes, well, you can have a look around, and I'll be over in a minute." the woman said and went off.

"Come on Professor Hooper, choose anything you like." Jamie said and then made a dash towards the outfit racks.

Molly looked around, the dresses are amazing.

She browsed for great outfits. There were literally hundreds of dresses in there, ranging tight fitting to the princess types.

A particular purple dress caught her eyes. She took it off the rack to look at it fully. It's a floor-length purple sleeveless empire-waist dress with sheer black patterned overlay. Molly's eyes widened in amazement as this is what she'd imagined to have. A dress depicted just like in the fairytale books her father had read to her when she was younger.

Jamie came running towards her with a pink dress in her hands.

"Already chose something? Oh that looks lovely." Jamie comment as she eyed the dress Molly's holding.

The woman that greeted them earlier came by "Oh great choices, come, let's get you the perfect pairs of shoes."

Jamie chose silver studded pumps. Molly chose black high heels with lace pattern like her dress.

They tried on the dresses.

Molly looked at herself in the mirror and was surprised at how it looks good on her.

"Is everything okay there? Come out so we can see." Jamie asked Molly.

Molly came out shyly.

"Wow, you look lovely!" Jamie commented, she was in her pink tube dress.

"Thank you! You too." Molly replied.

"We'll take these." Jamie told the woman from earlier.

Jamie paid for the dresses and they went out.

"Thank you for doing this, Jamie."

"No need to say thank you, it's the least I can do. Want to get some ice cream?"

"Yes that would be lovely."

They went to get some sundaes in an ice-cream parlor.

"So, who's your date?" Molly asked over her strawberry sundae.

"I don't know Professor Hooper-"

"Oh please Jamie, call me Molly, it's less- formal. So tell me, who is it?" Molly said.

"I'm not sure Molly."Jamie blushed.

"Ah, so is it Nick? I've seen the looks he gives you in class." Molly commented.

"Oh stop it Molly." Jamie blushed some more.

"How about you Molly? I bet you'll be with Sherlock all night." Jamie said.

Molly turned cherry red at the thought.

"Oh it's almost 7, we better go now." Jamie suggested.

* * *

"Back too soon ladies?" Gustav said as he took the shopping bags and opened the door for Jamie and Molly.

Gustav started the engines.

"Join me on this one, Molly." and they both said "Take off!"

* * *

"Thank you for this Jamie." Molly said as she got out of the car.

"No problem! See you tomorrow Molly!" Jamie said and went off.

* * *

"John, get my suit from the tailor. It's scheduled for 5:30. I need to finish this." Sherlock said, not looking up from the microscope.

John looked up at Sherlock from his laptop.

Not hearing a response, "Please." Sherlock added.

John stood up.

"Sherlock!" John exclaimed.

"What?" Sherlock asked.

"You had a new suit made?" John said, almost excitedly.

"Why, is there anything wrong with that?" Sherlock responded.

"Sherlock, you have a dozen of suits, why do you need a new one?" John inquired, obviously suspicious.

"It's for tomorrow, of course, John, would you please just get it." Sherlock answered still focused on his microscope.

"But you always disliked this kind of things, let alone prepare for it." John said.

"What's your point then?" Sherlock asked almost annoyed.

"Well all I'm saying is you're up to something and-" John suddenly stopped speaking.

At this time, Sherlock looked up at John.

"Ah! I get it, it's for Molly now isn't it." John declared.

"What makes you say that?" Sherlock asked.

"Well you despise this kind of things and now you even have a new suit tailored for it. At public appearances like this, I always plead for you to come and now I don't even have to ask you to. Considering that you hate social gatherings, there must be a special reason for you to come on this one. And that reason, I suppose, is Molly." John answered smugly.

"I see you've been practicing your deducing skills but I am sorry to tell you, you are completely wrong. I might as well suggest you to get going now and get my suit for me or I won't be able to finish this experiment and not be able to come tomorrow." Sherlock said.

John grabbed his coat and made his way out.

"I don't know Sherlock, but I'm not going to believe you on that one." John shouted as he went down the stairs.

Sherlock just smiled inwardly.

* * *

Molly stood up from her chair as soon as she finished her lunch. She then set the dishes on the sink and started working on them.

She gave Toby a ball of yarn to keep him busy while she prepared for that evening.

Molly got to her bedroom. She grabbed the Jergen's Spa at Home set. It has a bath oil, facial mask, body lotion as well as hand and foot moisturizer.

It's time to put this to good use, she thought.

She went to her bathroom and started filling the bath tub with hot water. She added the bath oil and immersed herself in the bath tub.

The aroma of the bath oil is already working on her as she is starting to feel relaxed now. She's been worrying all day about the ball. She's never been in one. She doesn't really know what to do if someone asks her to dance, which she thinks very unlikely to happen but she still worries about nonetheless.

She puts on the facial mask, and tries to get comfortable with it.

This is somehow, her first ball, she should at least enjoy it.

She got off the tub and removed the facial mask. She then put on her robe and dried herself.

She went to her bed room and used the body lotion.

She changed into a simple tank top and shorts as she reached for the hand and foot moisturizer.

She placed a generous amount on her hands and feet. She then put on the plastic gloves and plastic socks that came with the box.

Molly thought this is weird so she checked the box again.

_Yes, it said put on the plastic gloves and plastic socks for at least an hour to keep the hands and feet moisturized._

_That makes sense,_  Molly thought.

Molly just sat back on her bed, nothing much to do, so she drifted off to sleep.

She wakes up three hours later. She removes the plastic gloves and socks and reaches for the nail varnish.

She chose to use red on her toenails and none for her fingernails.

She then puts on the dress and uses a minimum amount of makeup. Just a little blush on, old rose coloured lipstick, mascara and that's it.

She then proceeds to fix her long brown hair. She decided to have it curled in big waves.

She then stands up to look at herself in the mirror.

She smiled at how she looks like. She looks like herself, not some girl on the magazine or some commercial model, she looks just like how she wanted to look like.

_I hope Sherlock will like me in this. Oh wait, will he even come, I doubt he will._

Molly looked at the time, it's almost 5 pm and the ball is at 6pm.

She gets her phone and decides to call a cab since it's a long way to King's College.

A knock on the door interrupted the call she was making.

She wondered who it could possibly be at the door.

"Who is it?" Molly asks, in the intention of sending whoever at the door is away, before she is seen in her dress, not that she doesn't like the dress, she doesn't like the idea of giving a different kind of impression.

"Professor Hooper, it's me, Gustav."

Molly opened the door to see Gustav.

"Mr. Herrings sent a limousine for you." Gustav declared, pointing to the elegant black limousine parked in front.

Molly gasped in surprise.

"He sent it for me?" Molly asked.

Gustav nodded.

"Shall we go now, Professor Hooper?" Gustav asked.

"Oh yes." Molly answered as she got her purse and locked the door.

"Where is Jamie?" Molly asked.

"I escorted her together with Mr. Nick Oxford earlier this afternoon." Gustav answered as he opened the door for Molly.

"Ah, as expected." Molly commented.

Molly then proceeded to sit go inside the car, only to be greeted by that piercing eyes.

Molly almost shrieked in surprise.

"Sherlock." Molly uttered.

"Yes it's me Molly, why would that surprise you?" Sherlock said.

"Oh nothing, I just didn't expect it, that's all." Molly answered.

"I do get that impression quite a lot." Sherlock responded.

"Where is John?" Molly inquired.

"She's with Mary, but he'll be there soon." Sherlock replied.

Molly looked at Sherlock.

He was wearing a black blazer over his purple dress shirt which has two buttons open.

"You're wearing a new suit. It looks great on you." Molly commented.

"Thank you, Molly." Sherlock said.

"You look nice in your dress." Sherlock added.

The whole drive towards King's College is filled with comfortable silence.

Molly made herself busy thinking what she'll do for the rest of the night just so she doesn't look like a wallflower.

Her thoughts are interrupted when she saw a hand reaching down to her.

"We don't have all night to stay outside Molly." Sherlock said.

"Oh sorry." Molly said as she placed her hand in Sherlock's, her heart beating so fast she thinks she's going to faint.

Sherlock held her hand tightly, helping her up and closed the door behind her.

"Thank you, Gustav." Molly said as she looked back at Gustav.

Sherlock squeezed her hand lightly, reminding her that she is holding Sherlock's hand.

Sherlock then lightly moved her hands up his arm as they walked towards King's College.

Molly can't help but smile.

Just as they were standing by the door, Sherlock looked over to Molly.

"Are you ready, Molly?"

"Yes, Sherlock."

Applause greeted them as soon as they entered the door.

"Here are our guests of honour tonight, Professor Molly Hooper and Sherlock Holmes." Dean Herrings said through the microphone.

They walked towards the stage. It was almost a dream to Molly. Holding on to Sherlock Holmes as they walked towards paradise, as she would have called it. The gorgeous drapes on the ceiling added feeling to it. She got a bit nervous as they got near the stage she squeezed Sherlock's arm unconsciously. Sherlock addressed her anxiety by placing his hand gently over hers which helped a lot since Molly's relaxed now.

John and Lestrade greeted them as they got up the stage.

"Another warm applause for these fearless people who saved my daughter and King's College Medical School's reputation." Dean Herrings declared.

"Please accept these as a token of appreciation." Dean Herrings said as he placed gold pins on the four of them.

"I owe my life to you." Dean Herrings told Molly as he attached the golden pin to her dress.

Molly smiled in return.

"This is your night, so enjoy it, boys and girls!" Dean Herrings said through the microphone and music started playing.

They all got down and were escorted to their seats.

"So, John how's Mary?" Molly asked, taking a sip from her glass.

"She's great. She's doing a night shift today so she couldn't come." John answered.

"Oh, send her regards for me." Molly said.

Molly looked at the dance floor, and sure enough, Jamie is there, dancing with Nick.

Jamie looked back at her and gave her a wave.

The venue was beautifully designed. Molly is proud of her students for doing all of these. Who would have thought this is a gymnasium. This year's theme is romantic cruise, and sure enough, it feels like one. There are blue decorations everywhere embodying the sea, there are even candle-like chandeliers on the ceiling.

"Care for a dance?" Lestrade asked, holding out his hand.

"Yes, a dance would be lovely." Molly said as she stood up and led to the dance floor by Lestrade.

"I need to be honest, I've never danced before." Molly said.

"I've never danced in 20 years, we're kind of in the same situation." Lestrade answered, making Molly laugh a bit.

 _Nat King Cole's Smile_  started playing.

Molly then awkwardly put her hand over his shoulder and Lestrade took her other and placed it in his.

"The secret, I believe, is to just move with the music." Lestrade suggested.

"Oh, thanks." Molly answered.

"So, how are you and your wife?" Molly asked, hoping it's not a sensitive issue now.

"We're back together now. Just took a few marriage counseling sessions." Lestrade replied.

"Oh, that's great." Molly commented.

"How about you, Molly, Have you found someone special?" Lestrade inquired.

"I'm not really thinking about that now. I might be too old for this kind of things." Molly said.

"Of course not Molly, it's not too late for you. You are smart, talented and pretty. There's bound to be someone out there for you. Just don't lose hope." Lestrade said encouragingly.

"Thank you." Molly said with a smile.

Just as the music ends, John walks up towards them.

"May I take the next dance?"

Molly nodded in return and Lestrade smiled as he walked towards their table.

Just then,  _Frank Sinatra's Moon River_  started playing.

John reached for Molly's hand and placed his other hand on Molly's waist.

Molly placed her other hand on John's shoulder, smiling.

"You're the second person I've danced with, actually." Molly said.

"Oh really? I never expected that." John commented.

"Well, I was always the awkward girl in class and I never went to the school prom or ball." Molly said shyly.

"Ah, I see, I hope I don't give you a hard time." John replied.

"Oh no, John, you lead pretty well, I must say." Molly answered.

"So, how is it with you and Mary, pretty well I suppose?" Molly inquired, smiling.

"Oh yes, we're doing really great. In fact, we're engaged." John admitted.

"Really! This is good news! I am so happy for you. When did this happen?" Molly asked, filled with anticipation.

"Just this afternoon. It has been a year since I first met her today." John answered.

"Oh, that's great! I am so happy for the both of you." Molly said.

"I don't know how Sherlock will take it though, me being away for a little while and all." John admitted.

"Don't worry about Sherlock, I'll keep him busy with cases. You just enjoy your life with Mary." Molly answered.

"Talk about cases, why don't you join me and Sherlock. I mean the way you handled it with Jamie was essentially good. And your deduction skills are far better than mine." John suggested.

"I can't possibly do that John, I am quite attached to teaching now. I'll think about it though." Molly replied.

The song ended and John gestured for the table.

Molly nodded.

As she made a turn, she bumped into someone.

"Oh gosh, I'm sorry, that was so clumsy of me." Molly apologised quickly.

"I believe a dance is in order."

Molly looked up to see Sherlock.

"Oh Sherlock, it's you." Molly muttered.

Molly looked over to John, only to see him already in his seat.

Sherlock offered his hand to Molly.

"Oh- dance- yes." Molly tried to string the words together but she's too overwhelmed with excitement and anxiety. Apparently not a good combination.

Molly placed her hand gently on his. And Sherlock led them towards the centre of the dance floor.

The currently playing medium paced song abruptly changed to something slower.

_Céline Dion and Clive Griffin's When I Fall In Love._

Molly quickly looked at the DJ booth, she was met with Jamie putting up a thumbs-up sign. Molly smiled.

Molly turns to Sherlock.

_**When I fall in love** _

_**it will be forever** _

_**or I'll never fall in love** _

Sherlock takes both of Molly's hands and placed it around his neck. His hands then rested around Molly's waist.

Molly was at loss for words.

"You look beautiful, Molly."

"Oh, thank you. I used the beauty set today."

"No, I mean, you have always looked beautiful."

Molly looked intently at Sherlock's eyes.

"Thank you, Sherlock" was all that Molly could say.

Then again, her nerves took over her as she stepped on Sherlock's foot.

"oh gosh, sorry." Molly muttered.

"For once Molly, calm yourself." Sherlock said as he pulled Molly to an embrace.

Molly lowered her hands to his chest almost instinctively as she rested her head on his shoulder.

It's perfect. Every aspect of this is.

The way Molly fits around Sherlock's embrace.

The way Molly's forehead is resting on the crook of Sherlock's neck.

The way Sherlock caresses her hair with his fingers.

The way their hearts beat in sync.

_**In a restless world** _

_**Like this is** _

_**Love is ended before it's begun** _

_**And too many** _

_**Moonlight kisses** _

_**Seem to cool in the warmth of the sun** _

"Molly.." Sherlock said softly, almost a whisper.

"Yes?" Molly asks, looking straight at Sherlock.

"Do you love me?" Sherlock asked, his eyes focused on hers.

"Of course Sherlock, you are one of the few great people I know." Molly answered, a bit too quickly.

"No, I mean, do you still  _love_ me?" Sherlock asked again.

"Oh that-well I uhm.." Molly said, looking down.

"Yes, I still love you  _that_  way." Molly finally answered, blushing.

_**When I give my heart** _

_**I give it completely** _

_**Or I'll never give my heart** _

Sherlock just looked at her.

"I'm sorry, I just can't stop it, I know you said you don't do emotions and all but I'm trying-" Molly stopped when Sherlock placed his hand on her chin, lifting her head to face him.

Sherlock leans over towards Molly.

Molly knew what was happening.

Molly closes her eyes.

_**And the moment I can feel that you feel that way too** _

_**Is when I fall in love with you.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> only one chapter to go :)


	16. This Love Will Be Your Downfall

 

 

Molly's heart was racing as Sherlock tipped her head up.

She was lost in the wonders of his eager eyes.

Molly can't help but smile a bit as Sherlock leaned in closer.

She closed her eyes.

She waited for the kiss, but nothing came.

She opened her eyes, only to see darkness.

A few moments later, light filled the room again.

"Sorry about that, a bit of technical difficulties." Dean Herrings said through the microphone.

An upbeat music played and all the students rushed to the dance floor.

Molly looked around for Sherlock but he was nowhere to be found.

Molly rushed towards their table.

"Sherlock's gone." Molly said in a panicked tone.

"What?" John exclaimed as he quickly stood up from his seat.

"Right after the lights went off, he just disappeared."

"He may not be far from here." Lestrade said as he stood up.

They rushed to the exit, leaving the joy of the evening to the students inside.

"Let's search everywhere and meet here in an hour." Lestrade suggested.

* * *

Molly decided to survey the area behind the gymnasium.

Molly lifted the ends of her dress so she could take huge strides. It's very unladylike, she thought but it's for Sherlock. She'd even run to the ends of Earth to look for him.

Molly found a van not far from where the back stage door is.

She looked inside and saw four surveillance screens.

How odd, she thought.

One of the screens shows a wobbly view of the garden path and the other shows a view of John running on the garden.

The third screen shows a view of the four screens she is seeing right now.

She looked down on the gold pin attached to her dress earlier and moved it around. As expected, the view on the screen moved as well.

They were being watched all this time. Whoever was watching them she doesn't know but she's sure he wasn't there in the van.

She pulled the gold pin off her dress and threw it away.

Her attention focused on the fourth screen.

It is most likely the view from Sherlock's gold pin.

She sees a still view of a dim lit room with a huge brown door.

Molly closed her eyes as she recalled where she had seen those doors.

_The conference room. Groundfloor._

She quickly got off the van and ran towards the main building.

Running with heels is really painful and her feet are so sore but Molly didn't mind, instead, she ran even quicker.

The fastest she had ever run all her life.

Time is of essence.

* * *

Molly pushed the door with great force that the sound it caused is almost like thunder.

She saw Sherlock tied to a chair, unconscious.

She rushed over to him.

She fumbled with the knots as she tried her best to untie the rope.

It took a while for her to untie the rope.

She ran her hands through his wrists, trying to get the blood flowing properly to his pale palms.

"Sherlock", she said as she placed her palms on his cold cheeks.

Molly shakes him up.

"Sherlock, please."

Tears formed in her eyes after several more attempts at waking him up.

"Sherlock, please don't leave me."

Molly sobbed quietly as she pressed her forehead against his.

Sherlock suddenly opened his eyes.

He smiled at Molly.

"I thought I lost you again." Molly said as she ran her fingers to caress his face.

"You never did." Sherlock replied as he wiped the tears away from Molly's face.

Molly smiled.

Sherlock lowered hands to hold both of hers.

Sherlock smiled back.

* * *

The doors burst open and Mr. Rutherford came inside.

Molly stood up in defence.

"What do you want this time?" Molly demanded.

"Professor Hooper, let me explain." Mr. Rutherford answered in submission.

"Just leave us alone." Molly exclaimed.

"No, please, listen to me. It was all a lie. I was only paid to do-"

A sound of gunshot filled the room and Mr. Rutherford landed on the floor a fraction of second later.

* * *

"You've said too much." Jamie said in a derisive sigh.

"J-Jamie, what's happening?" Molly asked with great confusion.

"Still don't get it now, Molly?" Jamie commented with a smirk.

There are no traces of what was once sweet and innocent in Jamie as she lowered her gun.

Molly was speechless.

Sherlock looked at Jamie, watching her every action.

"I only told you to watch them and nothing more." Jamie said, leaning down on Mr. Rutherford's body on the floor.

Jamie stood up and looked at Molly.

"Ah, Molly. Always here for your man. You're too smart you know, not quite expected, really." Jamie commented in a mocking smile.

"Stop this Jamie. Stop all of this now!" Molly demanded, alarmed of what could happen.

"You see, I'm just trying to finish my brother Jim's business." Jamie said, ignoring Molly's statement.

Molly gasped as Jamie mentioned Moriarty's name.

"And Molly, you're still the best way to get to Sherlock Holmes." Jamie continued.

"But now you're in my way, I believe I should take you down as well." Jamie said with a smile playing on her lips, just like Jim's.

Jamie held her gun up and pointed it in Molly's direction.

At this, Sherlock stood up.

"Leave her out of this." Sherlock demanded.

"Fine, as you please, no need to be defensive." Jamie smirked.

Sherlock faced Molly and held her by the shoulders.

He looked deeply in Molly's eyes.

"Go now, I want you safe. I need you safe."

"Sherlock, I- I-" Molly protested.

"Molly, please."

Molly then backed off to the side of the room, still not wanting to leave Sherlock.

"Don't worry Molly, this won't be long." Jamie said over to Molly.

Jamie turned to Sherlock.

"Ah, Sherlock Holmes. I finally got you when you were most vulnerable." Jamie said.

"You want me dead." Sherlock said nonchalantly.

"No need to state the obvious Mr. Holmes." Jamie said, with that same conniving smile.

"It seems you have missed the Moriarty family." Jamie declared.

"Everything that has happened recently, you planned it all." Sherlock said in the same tone.

"And you have fallen right into my trap." Jamie said, smiling.

"You think you're clever than my brother?" Jamie scoffed.

"He knew this was going to happen, so he sent me to finish his work." Jamie continued.

"Jim wanted one thing." With this, Jamie raised the gun and pointed it at Sherlock.

"Goodnight, Sherlock Holmes."

* * *

"Sherlock!" Molly screamed as she ran to cover Sherlock.

Two gunshots were heard.

Jamie's body immediately fell lifeless on the floor.

Not far from where Jamie was, is John with a gun in his hand.

Molly looks over to Sherlock, eyes wide in surprise.

"Sherlock, are you hurt anywhere?" Molly asked almost in a panicked tone.

"I'm okay, Molly." Sherlock smiled.

* * *

"Sh-Sherlock.." Molly said, her voice shaking.

Her knees suddenly felt weak, she held on to Sherlock for support.

"Molly, you're, you're.." Sherlock couldn't finish his sentence.

Molly looked down to see her blood-covered dress.

Molly now felt light-headed.

"Molly.. I.." Sherlock is far too shocked to even say something.

John ran towards them.

"I'm going to call for an ambulance. Stay strong Molly." John said and rushed to the exit.

"Sherlock.." Molly says softly, lifting her hand to Sherlock's face.

"They'll be here in a minute." Sherlock tried to be as comforting as he can be.

Molly gave a faint smile.

"I love you, Sherlock."

"I'm sorry Molly, I've had you in misery for years." Sherlock said as he placed his hand over Molly's.

"No Sherlock, loving you is the best thing that has happened to me." Molly said faintly.

Molly felt a sharp pain on her chest, not from the bullet wound, but from looking at the sad face of Sherlock.

"I never regretted loving you." Molly said.

"Molly, I love you." Sherlock said.

He cradled Molly's face in his palms as he leaned closer.

Molly could feel his warm breath on her face.

Sherlock's lips touched hers in a chaste kiss.

As they parted, Molly gave a heart-warming smile.

It was her first kiss.

Sherlock smiled too.

"Molly, let's go out for a coffee after this." Sherlock said.

"Sure, black, two sugars." Molly answered, chuckling a bit.

Molly held both of Sherlock's hands.

In one hitched breath, Molly said. "Thank you."

And nothing followed.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The main reason I started this story is for the ending.
> 
> Well, one chapter isn't enough so there will be
> 
> an epilogue :)
> 
> Don't kill me.
> 
> It doesn't end here. .
> 
> I'll make it up by having a smutty sherlolly for my next fic if you want :)
> 
> I'll post the epilogue in a day or two so it's hardly a long wait :D
> 
> -RG xxx


	17. Epilogue

"Thank you." Sherlock said as he leaned to kiss Molly on the cheek.

Sherlock did not give Molly time to respond and disappeared to the dark side of the street.

It's time for Sherlock to do what must be done.

He just died that morning with the help of the ever loyal Molly Hooper.

Sherlock is in doubt but he was determined to finish this for the sake of his friends.

Walking down the street, Sherlock stole a glance at Molly.

He saw Molly leaning on a lamp post, he could even hear her cries faintly from where he was standing.

It was cruel of him, Sherlock thought, to leave her like this.

He hopes he could end this nightmare now.

"I'm sorry." Sherlock muttered as he climbed inside a black car.

* * *

For 5 months, Sherlock went from one country to another, with the help of his brother, tracking and taking down each and everyone under Moriarty.

He would not sleep and eat on days end just to finish this as soon as possible.

But then he thought of how John always urged him to mind his health, of how Mrs. Hudson is like a mother to him and of how Molly trusted him even when the world was against him.

He plotted down Moriarty's group and managed to keep himself in a good state.

Sure enough, he was able to take down Moriarty's entire group that extends globally, now it's time for him to take down those in London.

* * *

Sherlock climbed up the fire escape to Molly's window.

It was late in the evening.

Sherlock looked at the sleeping form of Molly on her bed.

Seeing her, it's like being reconnected to the life he left behind.

Nothing much has changed about her, he thought.

He saw the empty bottles of wine by her bed.

Quite odd, Molly doesn't drink that much.

Sherlock carefully walked over to Molly's bed.

He brushed a few stray strands of hair away from her face.

It's obvious that she cried herself to sleep.

Sherlock sat at the chair beside her dresser.

He just sat there, looking at her, weighing down his options.

For hours, he just watched her sleep.

At around 8 in the morning, Molly's phone rang.

Her voicemail message filled the air.

"Molly, it's me John. Mrs. Hudson is inviting you for tea and biscuits later. I hope you're fine."

Sherlock stood up and got a glass of water and placed it on Molly's bed side table.

Sherlock then climbed off to the window and started on why he was in London in the first place.

* * *

The next evening, Sherlock returned at the same time.

Sure enough, Molly's asleep.

A couple of gift boxes on her cabinet caught his eye.

He looked at the gift tags, all of them said "Happy Birthday Molly."

Sherlock walked over to Molly's bed. He bent down and kissed her forehead.

"Happy Birthday Molly" he whispered.

"Sherlock.." Molly mumbled.

Sherlock was startled, he kept still for a moment, trying to sense if Molly's awake or dreaming.

Molly then sobbed quietly.

Sherlock looked at Molly. He wished he could wake her up and end her nightmare.

It hurts him to see he is doing this to her.

Molly continued on sobbing.

Sherlock carefully climbed on to her bed and held her close.

Molly then started to drift off quietly again.

Sherlock started to relax himself.

He feels at home, at peace and carefree.

He held Molly closely as he started to doze off.

At the crack of dawn, Sherlock woke up feeling more alive than ever.

He slowly got off the bed and tucked Molly under the covers.

He climbed out of the window and started on his day.

* * *

Since then, Sherlock has been coming by Molly's flat.

Most of the time, he'd sleep with Molly in his arms, sometimes, he'd just sit and drift off to his mind palace with Toby on his lap while he plan his course of action.

It was during these nights that Sherlock felt safe.

He liked how Molly fits perfectly around him.

To him, it was one of the best feelings he ever had.

He felt guilty though, him feeling safe and Molly feeling miserable every day.

One morning, Sherlock saw the resignation letter.

Sherlock knew it was too much for Molly to bear.

So he worked harder to completely take down Moriarty's group.

He was there when Molly started on a new profession.

On some nights, he would find her dozed off over a pile of lesson plans on her table.

He would carry her to her bed and lay down with her.

It's amazing how Molly would hold on to Sherlock subconsciously as she sleeps.

Sherlock can't help but smile at moments like this.

This went on for years, and Sherlock has started to grow fond of Molly.

He really wanted to go to Molly and tell her he's back but he can't, it's too risky.

It's better that she doesn't know.

* * *

"You can have your old life back." Mycroft said, looking at his brother by the door frame of his office.

"I'll take care of the rest." Mycroft continued.

Sherlock left without a word.

After 3 years, he is finally through with Moriarty.

He went over to Molly's flat, he thought he should tell her first.

Sherlock sat on her bed and waited for her to return from work.

Sherlock smiled as he saw the dark figure of Molly worked her way up to grab the frame from her dresser.

Quite silly of her, he thought.

" You know Molly, If I was a burglar or a killer, you should be dead by now."Sherlock said through the dark.

Sherlock tried to hide the amusement in his eyes as he saw the look on Molly's face as she turned on the lights.

"Not working at St. Bart's anymore then. You did not get fired, you resigned because of personal reasons, judging by how your lab gown is folded neatly in your closet. It also has been at least a year then, judging by the piles of lesson plan you have on your desk which are worth at least a year, must be a teacher. Your neat outfit says you just got home from work. Your overall get up suggests you are a professor. You are working at King's College Medical School and you walked all the way here from there. Your hair is a bit dishevelled and damp suggesting a drizzle and strong wind, clearly, you did not take a cab. It must have been at least two hours since you left work. Which part of London had experienced drizzle at least an hour ago? Covent Garden. King's College Medicine School is in Covent Garden, that must be the place then. Judging by that silly smile you had on as you were looking for your pillows here and you did not even bother to turn on the lights, you must be excited and most likely in a hurry. Why would someone look for pillows and be excited at the same time? The telly is on. Must be a movie then and you are going to cuddle the pillow, I don't know what is the sense in doing that, but from your personality, I know it's something you'd be doing . You left the television schedule magazine open to a movie called Love Actually scheduled at 8:30 pm. That confirms it. It obviously is a movie about love. If you were seeing someone, why would you spend your Friday night watching some sloppy movie when you can go out with him? No boyfriend then. I see you have been taking my advice really well. You are better off not in a relationship. Good for you then."

Sherlock said in his deducing tone.

He didn't need to use his deducing skills on this, for he already knew.

He's been there for her all along.

He was caught off guard as Molly rushed and hugged him.

He hoped he could tell her that he's been there for her all along and she's never been alone but his fear of being caught in emotions kept him from doing so.

He wished he could just hug her back and wrap his arms around her, but that would defeat his purpose.

He tried to settle with the same old relationship he had with Molly.

* * *

Sherlock thought it would be easy, but it was not.

It seems that Molly has crept completely into his mind palace.

He just can't seem to get her out of his mind, so he tried treating her the way he treated her before.

He tried treating her coldly like he did before.

But it just got worse as he grew fonder and fonder of her each day.

* * *

Sherlock finally got into terms with his senses and decided that he should just let things go on as they should and he will not interfere with it.

He planned on telling Molly everything, the ball was the perfect time, he thought.

For the first time, he let his heart lead the way.

But it was over before it could even begin.

* * *

"Sherlock." John said as he watched Sherlock standing by the window.

It's been three days now. Sherlock has been in a trance like state, never stopping in playing what appears to be a mourning melody with his violin. He even refused to answer Lestrade's inquiries about the event.

"Sherlock, it's time to go." John said softly.

Sherlock put his violin down and headed straight for the door, John followed him.

* * *

There was a big crowd at Molly's funeral, her students and colleagues from King's College and St. Bart's were there.

A few of her relatives were there as well.

During the funeral rites, Sherlock never said a word and stared blankly ahead.

When Sherlock was asked if he could say a few words, Sherlock stood up and walked away.

"Sorry, he's not feeling good." John apologized in behalf of Sherlock.

* * *

After everyone's gone. Sherlock stood by Molly's grave.

"I wish I have told you earlier." Sherlock muttered.

Sherlock pulled out his phone and typed on.

**I'm sorry. - SH**

**I love you... always have. -SH**

**You were never alone. I never left your side. -SH**

**Thank you. -SH**

**Goodbye. -SH**

* * *

It has been only two weeks and John is really worried, Sherlock didn't eat and sleep. What worried John more is that Sherlock didn't even take over the most interesting cases that came up.

John was surprised that Sherlock approved of his suggestion that Sherlock should go for a vacation to set his mind off things.

Sherlock got off from an airport.

Stepping into a foreign place, there's nowhere Sherlock wants to be than home.

But at this point, he doesn't even know where home is.

* * *

Sherlock hailed a cab, "Welcome to New York.", the driver said quite enthusiastically.

"Nottingham Terrace please." Sherlock told the driver.

"What brings you here young man?" the driver asked.

"Just off to visit an old friend." Sherlock answered.

"A lady friend perhaps?"The driver asked smiling.

* * *

Sherlock got off in front of a flat.

Sherlock didn't even bother to knock and picked the lock in a breeze.

The modern art on the walls and the eccentric fixtures and furniture shouted sophistication.

Sherlock surveyed the whole floor.

Sherlock then climbed up the steps to the second floor.

He went straight to the room directly across the staircase.

* * *

"How have you been?" Sherlock asked.

The lady standing by the terrace jumped back in surprise.

"Sherlock?"

He didn't answer her question, instead he walked straight to her and kissed her.

"You didn't have to do this, Molly." Sherlock said as their lips parted.

Molly didn't know how to react.

"I-uh-how did you-" Molly muttered.

"Why did you leave me Molly?" Sherlock asked.

Tearing up, "Well, I thought this is the second time I brought harm to you, so I heeded your brother's offer. I thought it's best if I stay away from you." Molly replied, looking down.

"I'm sorry." Molly muttered.

Sherlock lifted her face and he leaned down to kiss her.

"I love you." Sherlock said, smiling.

"Please don't leave me." Sherlock continued.

Molly smiled. "How did you know?"

"It's easy." Sherlock said as he took Molly's phone from her hand.

"If you're going to run away, you should know that phones these days have trackers." Sherlock continued.

"I'm glad you're here."Molly said as she pulled Sherlock down to kiss him.

"Wait, in the text message, what do you mean 'I never left your side.'?" Molly inquired, breaking the kiss.

"I believe we have agreed to go out for coffee. I'll tell you then" Sherlock said, pulling Molly for a kiss again.

"I love you Sherlock."

"I love you too Molly."

Finally, Sherlock found his home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! We've reached the end.
> 
> I will start on a Martin|Molly fic. I might do a sequel for this.
> 
> Another sure thing is I will make a smut fic based on this. :)
> 
> Thank you for each and everyone of you.
> 
> I love you all!
> 
> -Riz xxx


End file.
